Angel
by June2nd1992
Summary: While Bella leave's work from her brother's club, she finds that there's someone that needs her help. After saving this strangers life, Bella knows that there's something more then just helping for being nice, but it's helping him because of her past.
1. Chapter 1

**I feel almost proud of this story for some reason. I hope you like it. Still new on the Lemons so go gentle please. Let me know what you think. Review.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Angel**

**Chapter 1**

From 10pm-3am, I spent my night serving from sex on the beach, shots, to red bull with scotch. I dodged probably 4 guys from getting violent with me, and got maybe 8 numbers. Overall, it was better then most nights. I did get hit on by a girl, but, eh I'm use to it. That's kind of what comes along with the bar tender job. I was the one that decided that I wanted this, and I do enjoy it. I just wish there was less perverted guys out there. You know the kind that just creep you out.

Like any other night, I closed up the bar. My brother Emmett owned the bar, but he'd been on a date with Rose, so he asked me to close it up. I owed him that much, so I agreed. I walked out the bar and towards the car, glad that the lights outside were on. I hated walking outside by myself. Sometimes guys at the bar took my_ 'get the fuck away from me_' look the wrong way and waited until I was alone. That was when I had to learn how to defend myself, carry a bat in my BMW, and carry pepper spray in my purse.

I opened the door to my car. The first thing I had to do was pull my heels off and slip into my uggs, or else I wouldn't be able to drive home. I was about ready to go when I heard something. It sounded like muffled noise's, but like pain. Then it sounded like loud whimpers. I grabbed the bat and pepper spray in my car. Walking carefully, I headed towards the back of the club, where the noise's were coming from. I found there was light there too. I took a peek, making sure I was mostly hidden by the wall. There was a blond male, hovering over a man on the floor, kicking him. It bugged me. I hated people that just took advantage like that. I mean sure I had no idea if the guy deserved it, but from how I saw it, he didn't. I tightened my grip on the bat and hit the guy on his back. He fell forwards, next to the other guy and passed out. I smirked, knowing that Emmett's training wasn't a waist of time after all. I sighed and walked towards the guy on the floor. He was conscious.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked him. He sighed and sat up, holding his side."Yeah." he muttered."Come on, let's get you to the hospital." I told him, giving him a hand up."No. I rather not." He said, looking around to see if there were others."You need to get checked, I mean your hurt. And you need to report this.""Look, just stay out of okay. You don't know what your saying." he didn't really snap at me, it was more like he was watching out for me. It hold worry in his voice and words.

"Fine, let me at least check you out myself?" I asked. He nodded and took the hand I offered him. After pulling him up, hearing whimpers of pain from him, I wrapped his arm around my shoulder and helped him walk towards my car. I opened the passenger door and helped him slip inside. After he was buckled up, I made my way to my car and threw the bat in the back. I started the car and headed towards my place."So, is it normal for a beautiful girl like you to carry a bat around with her?" the guy asked, laughing lightly at the situation. I rolled my eyes and kept my eyes on the road.

"No, just being a bar tender and all makes you take certain precautious." I admitted, stopping at a red light. I turned and looked at him. Finally realizing, I almost gasped. He was beautiful. I mean aside of the blood and bruises forming on his face, he was still beautiful. I looked away and pressed on the gas when I saw the light on green."Aren't you the least bit nervous to be in a car with a stranger?" he asked confused. I laughed and shook my head."No, my big brother has been wrestling and boxing since he was 7. Being his little sister meant that I had to learn what he learned, so he could have someone to practice with. Of course I'm not as good as he is, but I can handle my own. At least long enough to get help. I'm not as weak as I look." I smirked. The guy laughed and shook his head."I'll take your word for it. Don't worry though, I have no intentions in hurting you. I wouldn't do that to someone who just probably saved my life." he'd had a teasing tone at the beginning, but after a while, it sounded sad. I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes, and saw him staring out the window."You wanna talk about it?" I asked.

"It'll probably get you into trouble." he joked. I rolled my eyes and pulled into a building. I parked my car in my space and went over to help the beautiful stranger out my car. After locking my car, we walked up the steps to the building and towards the elevator. He kept his arm tightly around my shoulders, supporting his right side on me. I was almost sure that's what was hurting right now."Like I said, I can defend myself." I reminded him. He looked at me as we waited for the elevator to stop at my floor. With a small smile, he laughed and shook his head."I can't believe I'm about to tell a stranger this." he muttered to himself. I smirked and winked at him, seeing the elevator doors opened. I helped him out and towards my door. It was the only door in this floor. This whole floor was remodeled, torn down, and fixed up just for me. It was a present from my parents. They loved throwing money at me and my brother Emmett.

"I owed money to the wrong people." he admitted. I chuckled and nodded.

"That doesn't sound so bad.""A lot of money." I just nodded and unlocked the door. I pushed the doors opened and helped him inside. I kicked the door closed with my foot and walked towards the bathroom."I'm guessing you have no problem with money." he smirked. I laughed and shook my head."No, my parents have been more then well off all their lives. But I try to make them keep my life to a minimum. I rather not waist their money, when I didn't deserve it." he smiled at me, this smile that he understood what I meant. I patted his stomach and pointed at the sink counter, letting him know I wanted him to climb and sit there. He nodded and hoped on it. I crouched down and looked threw my cabinets. I found the first aid kit in the back. I pulled it out and opened it. I pulled the rubbing alcohol first. Grabbing a clean towel from my room, I poured some alcohol on the towel and stood in front of my handsome stranger."This might hurt." I smirked. He nodded, giving me a sweet smile. I bit my bottom lip and blushed. I placed my hand on his cheek and turned his right side of his face towards me. I dabbed the towel over all the red blood, trying to find the cuts. It took me a while to clean his whole face out of the red. But when I did, I place butterfly band aids over the small cuts and gaze over the bigger ones. He wasn't injured badly. "Can you take your shirt off?" I asked. Mostly because I didn't want him to get hurt from stretching, or else I would have done it.

"Yeah." he whispered, pulling it over his head, very carefully and slowly. He had a few bruises forming on his right shoulder and right side. A few over his rib cage.

"Do you think you cracked anything?" I asked, touching the bruise slightly. He winced and shook his head."Just sore." he admitted. I nodded and walked back to my bedroom. Opening my walk in closet, I pulled out Emmett's clothes. I'd just bought him a new pair of boxers for when he stays over here because Rose and he got in a fight. I grabbed the basketball shorts, a v neck and a pair of boxers with a towel. I walked back to the stranger and handed it to him.

"You can get cleaned up in my bathroom. The boxers are new.""Boyfriend?" he asked, a small frown on his lips."Yeah right." I muttered rolling my eyes."Then?" he asked confused, taking the clothes into his hands."My big brother and his girlfriend get in a fight once in a while so he crashes here. Since his mostly always going commando around me because he forgets his boxers, I took it upon myself to buy him." he laughed. I had to admit, his laugh was kind of hot and a little…erotic. I smiled and left back to my room, closing the bathroom door behind me. I changed out of the dress I had and into my pajama's. I noticed that most of my pajama's was just a cute bra and the plaid shorts. I couldn't walk around my stranger like that…or I could. But I rather not. I grabbed a tank top and slipped it over. After throwing my clothes on the hamper, I walked over to the kitchen. I found that my phone had 4 voice mails. I pressed a button and heard a small beep.

_Bella, it's Jake. How come you haven't called back? Anyways, let's go out this weekend. We could go up to Forks again, visit my dad. Well, I miss you baby, call me back._

I rolled my eyes and deleted the massage, skipping to the next.

_BELLA, you won't believe what happened to me. You have to call me when you get this massage._

I glanced at the clock, seeing that it was nearing 4am. I knew that if I called Alice right now, she'd probably come over just to kick my ass for waking her up. I smirked and deleted the massage.

_Hey baby, you still haven't called. Look, can I just come around tomorrow?_

I waited for the machine to tell me when Jake left me this massage.

_Thursday, May 17 2010 at 5:48 Pm._

That was 2 days ago. I probably knew that I should have checked my massages more often but then that would mean I have to deal with Jake more often. I deleted his massage.

_Bella, please, call me._ This one was today in the morning. I sighed and deleted the massage. I heard someone moving and turned to find Edward walking from the hall drying his hair with the towel.

"I though you said no boyfriend?" he joked. I sighed and offered him a glass of milk. He nodded.

"Jake isn't my boyfriend. We went out for a few dates, hit it off. Then we slept together, and after it just seemed like that was really all he was after. I was good for that for a while. Then a few months later, he tells me that his in love with me. I freaked out. So I dumped him. Well if you can even dump him, since we never titled our relationship. He'd been trying to contact me for the past 2 months. And from all the calls he'd made to me, I've only answered back twice. I told him I wasn't interested. I even lied and said I was seeing someone else. He won't get the hint though." I muttered and pulled out cookies. I placed them in front of me and my stranger. He smiled and took one. I hopped on the kitchen counter and sat there, wondering what I would do next if Jake showed up around here.

"I see." he whispered. I smiled and nodded.

"So Bella?" he asked. I laughed and nodded."Isabella Marie Swan. But everyone calls me Bella. Except my big brother. He has some stupid idea that I like it when he makes up stupid nicknames for me. His always making one up out of the blue." I shook my head, remembering his past names."Like?" he asked.

"Bella the clutz, Bellarina, Bellalalala, Bella-falls-down-a lot, and his personal favorite, Jelly Belly." we both laughed at his bad nicknames.

"Wow, that's…wow." he whispered. I laughed with him and nodded. My house phone began to ring. I looked at the number and found it was Emmett.

"Hey Em. What's up?" I asked taking a drink from my milk."Just wanted to call and make sure your home safely.""I'm a big girl Em, I can handle myself."

"Yeah like last time." he muttered. I glared at the wall in front of me."Whatever. Is that it?"

"No, um. I need a favor.""How many days and is it just me or will the others cover too?" I asked, thinking I already knew his favor."How do you do that? I haven't even asked yet.""because I know you Em. That's exactly what you were going to ask. Now like I said again. How many days do you want me to close the bar? And will Jerry, Ruben, Kristy, and Samantha help.""Yes they will. But like always you'll close it down and for a week.""A week? Jesus Em. Your going to owe me big time. Do you know how hard it's going to be to balance school and your bar?""I know. I'll send you to Paris if you want?""Paris? Yeah whatever. No instead, your going to owe me big time. One of this days, I'm going to pull out a favor out of you, a really big one that your not going to like. But your going to do it.""Fine Bella." he muttered. I laughed and smiled."Bye Brother bear.""Shut Bella bitch." I rolled my eyes and hung up. I set the phone back on the machine and looked at Edward. He was smiling behind his cup. I smirked and shrugged.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just…I like the relationship you have with your brother."

"His a pain in my ass. But I love him." I said and shrugged. I placed my cup on the sink.

"Hungry?" I asked him. He shook his head and smiled."Thanks though." I nodded. I sighed and walked down the hall. I opened up the guest room and made sure Emmett didn't leave anything inside. When I was sure that everything was good, I turned back to Edward."You can crash here if you want." I told him, nodding at the bed.

"Thanks. I don't know why your doing this, but thanks."

"Don't worry about it." I knew why, I just didn't want to explain it.

"By the way." I was turning to leave when I heard him speak. I turned and looked at him."I'm Edward Anthony Cullen. But everyone calls me Edward." he smirked. I laughed and smiled."Edward. It fits you. Sweet dreams Edward." I left to my room. I closed the door behind me, and pulled my shirt off. Getting into my bed, I slipped into my blankets and fell asleep. My last though as I drifted off into a dream was…Edward's emerald green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel**

**Chapter 2**

I woke up to someone ringing the bell loudly. I sighed and threw my blankets off. I ran down the hall and towards the front door. I looked through the peep hole and found Jake. I ground and leaned on the wall. I didn't want to see him. Edward walked from the hall looking groggy.

"Aren't you going to answer?" he asked and yawned. He looked at me and eyed what I was wearing. I looked and found myself in my bra and plaid shorts. I blushed and bit my lip.

"It's um…Jake." I muttered. He smirked even more.

"You wanna get rid of him?" he asked."More then anything." I whispered. He nodded. He pulled his shirt off of him and gave it too me.

"Take your shorts off." he asked. I nodded and pulled them off. The shirt was long on me, covering me a little above my mid thigh.

"Go to the hall way and wait for a while. Then just play along." he answered, pulling his shorts off. He had his boxers only. I blushed and headed down to the hall. I leaned on the wall, and waited to see what Edward was up to. I heard the door opened and a small gasp."Can I help you?" Edward asked with a yawn.

"Who are you?" Jake asked irritated.

"Um….Edward? Who are you?" he asked confused.

"Jacob. What are you doing here?" he asked. I took that as my cue."Baby who's it?" I asked and walked down the hall to find Jake there, glaring at both Edward and I. Edward turned to look at me and seemed like he wanted to laugh."Jacob. You know him?" he asked, cocking his head at me. I nodded."Why don't you go get cleaned off. I'll be there in a bit." I told him. He smiled and spanked my butt. I blushed and glared at him."The water will turn cold if I wait to long." he told me.

"Just go." I muttered, pushing his shoulders. He laughed."Hurry." he yelled as he disappeared.

"So what can I help you with Jacob?" I asked, looking at him confused."I've been trying to contact you for the past month. And you haven't returned my calls. I finally came over to see what's going on.""I told you I was seeing someone else Jake. You didn't believe me.""Well…what about us? What we had was special.""What we had? All he had was sex Jake. Just leave and stop bothering me. We're through." I closed the door in his face and sighed. I picked my shorts and slipped them on. I pulled Edward's shirt off and picked up his shorts from the floor. I walked back down the hall to find Edward laughing silently. I rolled my eyes and chucked his clothes at him. He laughed harder."I haven't had this much fine since high school." He laughed. I smiled and walked to the kitchen."Want breakfast?" I asked. He nodded and sat on the counter.

"What time is it?" he asked, looking around.

"Probably past noon." I turned and checked on the stove timer.

"It's 10 minutes till noon." I told him. He nodded and watched me move around my kitchen. I pulled the ingredients out to make pancakes.

"So tell me about yourself." Edward asked. I looked at him slightly and saw him looking at my back. I smiled, knowing he was probably looking at the tattoo on my shoulder blade."Like what?" I asked, turning back to the mixer in front of me."How old are you?"

"21."

"Your still young." I nodded.

"Last night, you told your brother about balancing school and the club. Your still in school?""Yeah. I'll graduate next week.""What are you majoring on?"

"Fashion design. My best friend graduated last year, and she opened up her own store. She told me that once I graduated, that we could become partners. So I'm going to take the chance.""So Fashion Designers." he smirked. I laughed and nodded.

"Guess that happens when you learn how to say 'Where's my Prada bag' before I could even say mom and dad." he laughed and nodded. I smiled, liking the sound of his laugh.

"Yeah, I get it." he nodded. I smiled and nodded.

"Are you from here?"

"New York? No, I'm really from Laguna Beach in California. I was born and raised over there.""So what brought you over here?"

"My brother. He meet Rosalie while on a trip we made to New York for vacation. We were checking out a museum. Rose was with our group. She and my brother hit it off and began to date while we were here. We stayed for almost 2 weeks. After, we had to go home. Emmett and I went back home. I was a Junior at that time. So a few months later, Emmett comes to me and tells me his in love with Rose. He packs up and tells me his leaving to follow her. At first I though it was the stupidest idea I ever heard. But he seemed happy. So I let him go. At the beginning of my Senior year. Things go lonely for me. My parents were barley around. They were always traveling to other countries. So one day Emmett calls me and tells me that he misses me. He suggests that I move with him. I took the jump and agreed. I applied to 3 colleges in New York near where Emmett lived. So when I got accepted to all 3, I finished high school and left to New York. Mom and dad got this apartment for me, knowing that I didn't want to live with Emmett either. I mean he was living with his girlfriend, I didn't want to wake up to moans. So they paid this shit load of money that I didn't want, and remodeled this floor. This floor use to have 4 other rooms, and now it's just mine." he didn't seem all that shocked about what I said.

"Do you regret moving from your hometown.""No. I miss the sunny days, the beach, my old house, my friends….but I love it here. I like that I feel independent. I can come and go as I want, with out anyone knowing what I'm doing. I like that I can close and open a bar even though I was only 18. I like it when it snows. Everything that most people hate about New York I love." I turned to him and saw him smile. His eyes went lower and stopped on one place. It was my second tattoo. This one…well…it was big. Started from the side of my right boob, went down my rib cage, and stopped right above my thigh. It was a tattoo of stars with swirls wrapped around a rose with thorns. Edward jumped off the counter and walked over to me. I took a step back and found myself cornered. He reached and touched the tattoo.

"It's beautiful." he whispered. His eyes meet mine, silently asking if he could see all of it. I nodded and let him. He pulled the elastic of my shorts down, letting it pool around my legs. He moaned, just from seeing me almost naked. I gasped and gripped to the counter tightly. Slowly, he rose his hands and slid them behind me. He unclasp my bra, letting it fall down. We stood there, on the kitchen. His eyes roaming my body, starting at my bare skin. Nothing but his clothes between us. I'd heard before that I had a great body, from more then just Jacob. But standing here, watching Edward looking at my body with a daze look on his face, it sort of boosted my ego. He traced the tattoo, form the side of my breast. As he traced his fingers lower and lower, the trail he left felt like my skin was burning with desire.

"Shit….that's hot." he muttered. He bent down and began leaving kisses on my tattoo. I gasped, feeling his tongue flicker on my skin. He smirked and placed his hands on my hips. He pushed me against the counter. His tongue slid out. He licked from the end of my tattoo up to my breast. I moaned and gripped to the counter like I would fall over the edge. He smirked and took my breast into his mouth.

"Shit." I muttered, feeling him bite my nipple. He soothed the small pain but sucking and licking. I felt my kneels buckling, my body turning to jello. He smirked against my breast and wrapped his arms around my waist, keeping a steady hold on me. He moved his mouth to my other breast. He repeated the motions, biting, licking, sucking, and nibbling. I was aware my breath had turned shallow, and my moans were becoming louder.

"Bella?" he asked, moving his mouth to my neck.

"Hmm?" I muttered, slipping my hands into his shirt, feeling the defined lines of his muscles.

"Are you clean?" he asked huskily.

"Clean?" I asked confused."HIV? That kind of thing."

"Yeah. Completely clean. Nothing on me." I whispered. He smirked and wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me down the hall, keeping his mouth on my skin."Me too." he smirked. He threw me on my bed and hovered over my body. I saw him tare his shirt off of him, along with his shorts and boxers. Seeing him completely naked turned me on even more. His body was perfect, aside of the bruises on his chest and side. He kneeled down between my legs, pressing his palms on each side of my thighs. I'd never done this before to be honest. I mean, I'd had sex before, with two other guys, and it had been more then once, trust me. I'd learned a few tricks here and there, but Jacob nor Alec had never gave me head. Not that I'd given them. It just seemed wrong at the time. But seeing Edward, kissing down my thigh, it made me picture myself doing the same to him. He kissed my lips, flicking her tongue. I moaned and bucked my hips a little. Edward smirked and licked my juices.

"Fuck." I muttered, gripping to the bed sheet. Edward took another lick, another fucken blissful lick. It did things to me, that I couldn't explain. Leaving butterflies on my stomach.

"Delicious." he muttered. It wasn't till now, when I felt his tongue on my pussy that I noticed something. Well more like my clit did. He pressed something against me, and it was a fucken tongue ring. That felt fucken great. I'd heard the rumors, but I'd never gotten a guy to tested out on me. Feeling it first hand, it was better then I'd heard. But I couldn't keep going. I needed more. I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him. He moaned into my mouth, hovering over me, laying on top of me. I could taste something on my tongue, it was a little sweet but nothing I'd ever tasted before. I knew that I should have probably be sick of the though of tasting myself, but I couldn't find it in me to. I let one of my hands travel down his body. I gripped his cock into my hand, bobbing it twice before I positioned it on my entrance.

"Condom baby." he whispered against my lips."Pill." I muttered. With that though, he thrust inside of me.

"Shit." I gripped his hip, trying to get as close as I could. He lifted a leg over his shoulder and began to thrust harder. I could feel a muscle on my leg, protesting with the position I was in, but Edward was so fucken harder and deeper this way, I couldn't really acknowledge the pain.

"Fuck baby….your so tight…" Edward muttered against my lips, thrusting harder and deeper each time. I could hear our skin hitting against each other, like a slapping noise.

"Bella." I heard Alice scream into the apartment. Edward seemed at pain from stopping."Don't stop. Forget her." I muttered, meeting each of his thrust. Edward growled and bit my bottom lip.

"Fuck I wish I had a camera. This is better then porn." he muttered at me. I laughed and moaned. I wrapped my legs around his waist."Bella. Where are you." Alice yelled louder.

"Fuck." I moaned, feeling Edward pounding harder. I heard the door to my room open and someone gasp behind Edward."Get out Alice." I yelled and moaned together."Well, I sure wasn't expecting that." She laughed. I hissed and chucked a pillow behind Edward, hearing a thump."okay okay. I'm out. Call me when….your finished." she laughed, closing the door behind her.

"Fuck Edward…harder." I begged.

"For you…baby anything." he gripped my hips tightly and dove into my.

"Fuck" I shrieked, feeling everything around me explode. I felt my orgasm hit me like a wrecking ball while Edward kept thrusting. My chest arched, feeling Edward empty out inside of me. We laid together, holding each other for a few minutes. When our breathing was back to normal, Edward pulled out of me, rolled over, and brought me along with him.

"Bella." he whispered."Hm?" I asked, my head laying on his chest.

"That…was hot." he muttered. I giggled, feeling his erection on my thigh. He was up and ready for round two.

"So…what about that camera?" I smirked. He laughed and shrugged."Sorry, don't carry it around with me. But trust me, if I had it…fuck." he muttered, kissing the top of my head. I smiled and got off the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked confused. I chuckled and went into my closet. At the far corner on the left was a box with a picture camera. It was a professional camera I used for when I went sight seeing. I grabbed it with the stand and went back to Edward. He was sitting up and looking at me confused until he saw the camera. He smirked and stood.

"Digital or roll?" he asked, setting it up on the perfect spot.

"Both. Roll can contain 50 pictures, the digital goes up to 500 but has to be uploaded through a computer." he turned to me and nodded. I threw him the remote and he caught it. Instead of being behind the camera to press the take button, you used a remote that worked 20 feet away from the camera.

"So how do I go for the roll?" he asked.

"Yellow button." I told him. He pressed it and nodded. Walking over to me slowly, he picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"So, top or bottom?" he asked, a smirk on his face. I laughed and shrugged."Surprise me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel**

**Chapter 3**

I stood on my doorway, watching Edward looking down at me. He seemed just as upset as I was to go. But I had school today and I missed classes from…well all the activity we were up to in my bedroom. It was nearing 7pm already, and I had to get ready for work.

"Can I call you?" he asked. I nodded, giving him a gentle smile. I grabbed the notebook near the table and wrote my number down. I put both my cell and house. I ripped the paper and gave it to him. He smiled and slipped it into his jeans. He leaned down and kissed me one last time."See you later Bella.""Yeah." I whispered. He turned and left, with his hands in his jean pockets. I sighed and closed the door.

"Why does it feel like I miss him." I whispered to myself. I sighed and grabbed the house phone. It had been ringing off the hook for the past hour. I knew it was Alice wanting details. I dialed her number and didn't even wait for the second ring when she answered."Bella Swan. Why haven't you called me?" she yelled. I rolled my eyes and went into my closet, looking for what to wear."I was busy.""Still? Jesus. I didn't know you could keep going for what…almost 8 hours straight.""Well…I never tried before." I joked. I grabbed a silk blue shirt off the hanger with black jeans and black boots."So who's the guy? Because from what I saw…dam."

"Edward Cullen.""Sexy name too. Nice ass.""Alice.""Sorry Bella. It's just…last time I walked in on you with Jake, well it made me scarred for life. I mean yeah he had a great body, but he had no idea what he was doing.""I know. I know." I muttered. She laughed and sighed."This guy though. Jesus, it was like watching a fucken really hot porn movie. Except my best friend was in it, and it was still hot." I laughed."Seriously?" I joked. She laughed with me.

"Sorry Bells. It's true though. So how'd you meet the guy? At a club?""Yeah sort of. Hey, you wanna hit the club tonight. I have to close up again. I can give you free drinks.""Hell yeah. I'll just get ready and leave. Hey, can I ask you something?" she seemed serious about what she wanted to ask."Yeah Alice. What's up?" I asked, a little concern.

"How big was he." I almost chocked on my own saliva. I was waiting for something really serious, and she asks me this."What?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm curious." she muttered. I sighed and shook my head at her."I don't know Alice. It's not like I grabbed a ruler and measured him.""Come on though. Seriously, what would you say." I sighed. Leave it to Alice to make the dumbest question into the most important one."7 nearing 8.""Wow. I knew it. It just screamed big…""okay I'm off the phone now." I interrupted and hung up on her. "Stupid pixie." I muttered.

"Bella." I was just finishing my hair when I heard my pixie best friend calling my name from the main room.

"in the bathroom." I yelled. After making sure my hair was straight, I walked into the bedroom and started to dress. Alice was sitting on my bed eyeing the camera in front of her."Shit." I muttered. I'd forgotten to put that away."Why would the camera be placed on his spot?" she asked, turning from the bed to the camera."None of your business." I grabbed it and placed it in the closet. I went back to the room and slipped into my jeans."Bella…what were you and Edward up to?" Alice asked, a smirk on her face. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Can we drop it?" I asked her nicely. I sat on the bed and slipped the boots on."No. I want to know." She whined, running into the closet.

"Alice. No." I yelled. It was too late. She had the camera in hand and looking at the screen. I felt my face turning a million shades of red. She looked at the screen with her mouth open, clicking from picture to picture.

"Wow." she whispered."Um…." I didn't know what to say.

"I mean…this are hot Bella. Something that should be in a Playboy Magazine. It's just…I didn't know you had it in you." she smirked, still not tearing her eyes from the screen.

"Alice, put it away." I begged. She looked up from the screen and turned the camera around, showing me a picture. I bit my lip and blushed. It was while he took me up against the wall behind my headboard.

"When Rose see's this. She's going to flip. And Bella, Edward's fucken gorgeous." she chimed. Finally, I had enough and ripped the camera from her. I placed it in my closet and locked the door. I was glad for once that I could lock every door in this house. And only I knew where my keys were at."No fair." Alice pouted. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my purse and keys."Can we leave now?" I asked her."Fine fine. Are you going to get those printed?" She smirked.

"Yes." it slipped. I was only thinking in my mind, but it slipped.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes bugging out."Alice. Yes okay. Now stop. There not for me. Edward wanted them, and I agreed." she just smirked and followed me out the building. I sighed and climbed into my car.

"How'd you get here?" I asked her, noticing that her car wasn't parked around anywhere close. And trust me, her car was to bright to miss."Left it at home. I grabbed a cab here. Though you could drop me off.""Sure. How much are you drinking?" I asked her, narrowing my eyes. She giggled."Well, I know I'll be feeling it in the morning.""I will lock you up in Emmett's office if things get to out of hand." I warned her. She rolled her eyes, remembering the time I'd done that before.

"Fine fine." she said waving her hand at me. I smiled and parked in front of the bar. There was a line of people waiting to get inside. I smirked and walked inside from the back door. It was the same way where I'd found Edward and the other guy. I never got out through the back door when I closed up, it was to creepy. I dropped my things and Alice's in Emmett's office. She settled down on a stool close to where I worked at. I prepared her a drink and set it for her there. There wasn't anyone in yet aside of the other bartenders. Samantha and Kristy were in charge of the floor. They served drinks to those that were lucky to get tables. Jerry and Ruben worked with me behind the bar. Usually they didn't let girls behind the bar, but since I was special…okay special because I caught too many guys to buy drinks from me, so they though it would be better to be behind a bar where no guy could really grab my goods, where if I walked out there on the floor, there would be guys groping me everywhere.

"Hey Sammy, can you let Tommy know that we're good." I told her. She nodded and left towards the front door.

"So Emmett's not joining us here tonight?" Jerry asked, a smirk on his face. I chuckled and shook my head. Slowly, a few of them started to come inside. Tommy had to ID them before they stepped into a bar. This was a 21 or older bar, so no one under age could step inside. Well I was the only exception, but still. There was already a mob of guys sitting my way. I rolled my eyes and started to take orders.

It took maybe 3 hours to calm things down at the bar. But finally, most of the guys knew they weren't getting any from me and went to fish someone else. Alice was sitting on the same stool she'd been in since we got here. Right now she was flirting with Jerry. He was serving drinks to some girls sitting close to Alice but would keep on looking at her and talking to her. I shook my head and turned to my left, getting ready to see who else wanted something.

"Hey baby, when's your break?" he looked old enough to be my dad.

"What can I get for you sir?" I asked, trying really hard not to roll my eyes at him.

"You on the table…or my bed." he smirked, reaching to grab my hand. I took a step back and picked up a glass.

"To drink Sir." "Your cum." he smirked.

"ew." I muttered and left him there."Jerry go handle that guy over there." I ordered. He frowned, not liking that I pulled him from Alice, but when he saw the guy staring at me, he nodded and left. I took his spot and finished making the girls drinks.

"What happened?" Alice asked."Old guy over there said something about drinking my cum." she laughed. I rolled my eyes trying to remember why we were best friends in the first place.

"Sorry. Sorry. Anyways, can I get another one." she giggled, and did her flirty eyes on me. I rolled my eyes."I'm not Jerry Alice. So keep your eyes locked away until he comes.""Oh he sure will tonight." She smirked."Gross." I finished her drink and set it in front of her. She smirked and looked at me a little dazed. She was a little more then just buzzed. I laughed and shook my head. I finished taking the drinks from this side and switched with Jerry when the old guy was gone. Around 2:30am, Alice started getting out of control. She was up on stage getting ready to strip."Jerry go stop her." I yelled at him. He laughed and jumped off the bar, pushing people out of the way. I sighed when I saw him jumping on stage."Jerry are we going to fuck now?" Alice asked. Her mouth was close to the microphone so the whole club heard. I groaned and slapped my head on the table.

"Hard night?" I looked up shocked to hear his voice. I looked up and found Edward sitting in front of me."What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Though I'd check out your work." he joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, what do I do with her now?" Jerry asked standing behind Edward.

"slip her over the bar, I'll get her in the office." he nodded. Edward moved out the way to slip Alice over the bar. I turned my back to her and she wrapped her arms around my neck, and her legs around my waist"Oh Bella…look it's Eddie. Are you going to take more picture with him?" She squealed. I sighed and carried her towards the office. She was less heavy when I carried her on my back."Alice, next time, I'm not giving you anything to drink. Now, I'm going to lock you up in Emmett's office. Go to sleep or something. I'll come back in less then an hour. The club is going to close soon okay.""Kay kay." I laid her down on one of Emmett's couches. I walked out and locked the door from the outside, slipping the key into my bra. If I lost it, that would seriously suck. I walked back to the bar and found Edward laughing silently at me. I rolled my eyes and made a drink for him. I set it in front of him and turned to the others around.

"So that's the friend that interrupted us this morning?" Edward asked."Yeah. Alice has a big mouth when she drinks." he laughed and nodded.

"I can see that." he smirked. I chuckled and saw him take a drink.

"What's this? It's good" he asked. I shrugged and smiled. I leaned over the bar to whisper in his ear."Between her legs." he chocked a little and blushed. I laughed. In reality, that's not what it was called. It was just a drink called 'on the floor'. But it was awesome to see him squirm.

"Well, I like it." he muttered, taking another drink. I laughed and nodded. He stayed waiting for me to close up the bar. When it was empty, the others were getting ready to leave.

"Bye Bella. See you later." Sammy waved, heading towards the back door.

"Yeah Sammy, see you. Hey, did Emmett give you your guys pay checks yet?" I asked.

"No." They admitted. I sighed and shook my head."I'll have them ready by tomorrow." they laughed and nodded. Jerry hesitated."You want me to take Alice home?" he asked, a smirk on his face."Last time you took her home, you took her to your home." I smirked.

"She had no complaints through the whole night." he teased. I rolled my eyes and handed him the key. He laughed and headed for the back door. I sighed and finished cleaning up. Edward just sat there watching me finish.

"Bella, I'm leaving now. I'm really horny and Jerry's going to fix that." Alice yelled from the back room. Jerry laughed and carried her back to me, giving me the key.

"Your best friend." he joked. I laughed and nodded. They left towards the back door."Hey lock up back there will you?" I asked. He nodded and headed out.

"Nice best friend you got there." Edward smirked."Yes well…like I said. She can be loud when she drinks to much. I can't wait to see her tomorrow. I will make her life a living hell." he laughed and shook his head."Your evil. I think I like it." I rolled my eyes and went to the office. I grabbed my coat and keys.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded. I turned the lights off and headed for the front door."Why do you leave through here instead of the back?" He asked confused.

"Safety reasons." he nodded and wrapped his arm around my waist. I locked up the door and headed for my car. I found the old guy from earlier lingering in the parking lot. There was only my car, so it made no sense what he was still doing here. I clicked the unlock button on my car and headed towards it. The guy turned towards me and smiled."Hey…are you finally giving me my special drink." he slurred out. I sighed and leaned into Edward's embrace.

"Who's that?" Edward whispered into my ear."Some pervert trying to get me in bed." He frowned and nodded. We headed for my car. I opened the door to feel the guy grab my wrist. Edward was on the other side of the car, starting to make his way to me."Let go." I ordered."Come on beautiful." he whispered. I stepped on his foot."I said let go." I hissed at him, feeling him loosen my hand."Bitch." he stuttered out, raising a hand to slap me. I smashed my fist into his face and opened the door. Edward jumped in the car and I pressed on the gas, leaving the bar."Nice fist." he joked. I sighed and gave him a small smile."It's why I carry the bat with me." I muttered. He stayed quiet, just looking at me."That happened before hasn't it." he whispered. I flinched lightly and stopped on a red light."Yeah.""Bella…that's happened before you were able to protect yourself." he stated. I frowned and nodded.

"When?" he asked, his voice a whisper and holding my hand tightly.

"When I was 18.""18?" he gasped.

"I'd just started working at the bar. Emmett asked me if I could close up. I didn't really think much about it but agreed. I was walking to my car and I found two drunk guys in the back of the bar. I tried to get in my car quickly, but one of them grabbed me.""Did they…" he tired to ask, but wasn't able to word it out.

"No. They didn't rape me. They did molest me. If it wasn't because Ruben's car had broken down….he beat the crap out of them and got me to my place. After telling him I was fine, he left me alone.""And Emmett still makes you close up?" He yelled."He doesn't know.""What?" he asked. I parked my car and looked at him."I never told him. I knew that if I did, he'd blame himself. So I told Ruben to keep it to himself. He wasn't happy about it, but agreed. After I asked Emmett to reteach me what we'd learned growing up. Ruben had gotten me the bat and the pepper spray. Every few months he get's me a new bottle." he sighed and leaned over to kiss me. Feeling his lips against mine, it made me feel safe…and right.

"Come on. Let's get up to your apartment." he smirked. I narrowed my eyes at him and smirked.

"Fine fine." I muttered and followed him out the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Short Chapter. i know. sorry. Review please.**

* * *

**Angel**

**Chapter 4**

I walked out the shower and found Edward was still sleeping. It was nearing 9am and I had classes in 45 minutes. I was still tired from lack of sleep, but I had one week left of school, I would survive. I dressed up real quick, slipping into blue Hollister jeans, a white v neck, brown uggs and a brown jacket. I put my hair up in a pony tail. I just didn't feel like doing my hair today. I walked into the kitchen and got started on breakfast.

"Dam…I though I'd find you naked." Edward muttered, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck.

"Sorry. I have to get to class. You can stay and go back to sleep.""Can't. I need to get back to my place and get ready for work.""You never did tell me what you work as.""I'm an artist. I paint." I smiled and turned around to kiss his lips."Can I ask you something?" I asked, my arms around his neck."Well, I owe you a lot of questions. After all, you've told me a lot about yourself, and I haven't told you much about me." I nodded, knowing he had a point."Why do you owe money? I mean…you make it sound like you have money. And looking at the way you dressed yesterday, I knew you had money." he sighed and kissed my lips."My parents are rich, from inheritance and because my dad's a doctor. I left home because I wanted no part of them. Every month, they send me a check with this huge amount of money. I put it away, because I don't want to use it. So about 2 years ago. I hung out with the wrong people. I betted this extremely huge amount of money on this under ground boxer. I lost. I haven't been able to pay it back. To be honest, half of the checks I have at home that are from my parents would be able to pay for what I owe. But I'm so stubborn.""That still doesn't explain the clothes." he laughed and shrugged."There my brothers. Jasper still lives off my parents money. Well he has his own thing going, you know working as a lawyer now. I was over at his house, when I decided I wanted to come and visit you. So I barrowed his closet." I nodded. He smiled and hugged me a little tighter.

"What are you going to do about the money?" I asked, my voice no louder then a whisper."I'm going to use my parents money. I don't want to. But…James isn't going to stop, his given me no other choice. And now that he'd seen you…I have a feeling he'll try to take it out on you too. So I'm going to pay him later this week.""Be careful." I whispered. He smiled and nodded, kissing me. I sighed against his lips, letting the kiss last. I felt his tongue trace under my bottom lip, asking for permission."BELLA." I groaned and heard Alice stepping into my apartment."Cock blocked by a pixie." I muttered against his lips. He laughed and give my butt a little squeeze before he let go. I gave him a chaste kiss and grabbed my purse."I'll talk to you later." I told him. He nodded and got his breakfast on a plate.

"Come on Alice." I told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her out the apartment. She was cleaned up and ready to leave. Her store wasn't that far away from my school, so I knew I was going to drop her off there.

"Edward's back again?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah. Don't you remember?" I smirked."No?" she asked. I laughed and got in my car.

"You know Alice. How you stripped on the stage and I asked Edward to get you down.""I did not." She shrieked. I laughed."you did not... You tried to, but I got Jerry to get you down before you started too." She breathed out in relief.

"So what really happened?""Nothing, I locked you up in Emmett's office. After the club closed, Jerry asked me if I wanted him to take you home. Which by that obviously he meant his home. I let him, since you said something about being horny and Jerry making that go away." she giggled.

"So how did you and Edward end up back at your place?""That, he was at the bar since 2:30 or so. He waited for me to close up. And we just went home together."

"Ah, I see. What kind of relationship do you to have Bella." She asked. I looked at her confused."well…Jake was just your fuck buddie."

"Oh." I whispered. I sighed and shrugged.

"We haven't talked about it.""But, would you finally let someone get in your heart?" she asked. I stayed quiet for a few minutes, thinking of her question. Would I? I mean, I didn't know anything about Edward. For all I knew he could be some serial killer. But I knew he wasn't. I mean, I guess what I liked the most about him was that…I could talk to him with out feeling in pain. We understood each other, and I hadn't had that in a while."Maybe." I whispered to her and parked in front of her store. She smiled and kissed my cheek."Let him in. I have a good feeling about this one Bella. He'll last."

"I'll talk to you later Pixie." she laughed and left out my car. I sighed and did a U turn, going towards my school.

After my last class of the day, I headed for my apartment. I was so tired and I didn't know how I'd be able to finish my day at the club. I sighed and kicked my uggs off. I walked into the kitchen and found it clean. Edward had cleaned up for me. I smiled at the though as I wondered in to my bedroom. I found rose's on the bed. I giggled excitedly and walked over to them. There was a note inside of them. I pulled it out to read it.

_I'll see you tonight. I'll be waiting for you on a table during your breaks. Oh, and I'm taking my brother along, so his going to meet you._

_-Edward_

I pulled my cell from my back pocket and called Alice. It was about to near 4pm, and this was around the time she closed up the store on Tuesdays.

"Hello." she chimed."Edward's going to the bar tonight. With his brother. Um, is it to early for the meet the family thing?" "No. It's never to early to meet brothers. Of course it is early to meet the parents though. That doesn't happen till the 3rd week or so."

"Okay. So what do I wear." Alice laughed on the other side."I'll grab something from the shop and head over to your place in a while. Take a nap, I'll wake you up when I get there. Oh and I'm going to the bar too. I want to actually meet Edward."

"Sure sure. No drinking tonight.""Just a drink.""I'm controlling your drinks tonight. And Jerry's not working so, he won't be sneaking you drinks.""Whatever party pooper." I laughed and shook my head. I hung up and threw myself on the bed, placing the flowers in front of me. I sighed and took a smell of them. They smelled wonderful and fresh. I smiled and curled up on the bed.

**Edward's POV**

I knocked on my brothers door, waiting for him to open. After a few minutes, Jasper opened the door.

"Hey Ed. What's up?" he asked.

"Let's go out tonight." he looked at me shocked."What?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. It was unusual for me to go out, especially with him."What?" I asked with a smirk.

"Edward. We haven't gone out in a while.""Okay. So?" he rolled his eyes and headed for his room.

"Where too?"

"Midnight Sun."

"What the hell is that?"

"it's a club."

"Edward. What's going on. You never want to go to a club." he was right."So maybe I want to now." he stopped looking through his closet and glared at me. I sighed, knowing that I'd have to tell my older brother the truth. Or well, as much as the truth.

"Okay, so I meet this girl. I want you to meet her. Big deal." he looked even more shocked."But…you haven't meet a girl since…"

"Yeah I know." I interrupted, not wanting to hear her name. I hadn't told Bella about her yet, I wasn't sure how to tell her. I wasn't sure what she'd think. Jasper frowned and then smiled."Okay. So who's this girl?" "Bella Swan. Her older brother owns the club. So she's working this whole week.""How do you know this?""Because I spent the night with her the past 2 days. The first night I heard her talk to her brother and he asked her if she could cover for him.""Ah, makes sense. So how old is she? What does she do?"

"21 and she's about to graduate in school." "Little young there Ed, don't ya think?" he teased. I rolled my eyes and laid down on his bed. He dressed in his closet.

"I'm 26, she's 21, there's only 5 year difference. No I don't think that's to young."

"Kidding little brother. Is she pretty?""Beautiful. She's fucken beautiful Jasper. And her body…fuck." I muttered, just thinking of her tattoos."Eddie…you've never been this hyped about a girl before." Jasper whispered.

"I never had a reason to. Jasper, this girl is different. She's just…there. I mean…it's like she understand my life, like we've gone through a rough life and finally found each other. She's just…amazing."

"Well, now I'm really excited to meet her." he smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Review.**

**And sorry for taking so long. My internet has been acting like it's on crack or something.**

* * *

**Angel**

**Chapter 5**

It wasn't until midnight when I found out Edward was here. Samantha was coming over to me with a pad noted the drinks she needed.

"The guy on Table 7 says to take a break and meet him there." Samantha smirked. I jumped on a counter of the bar and saw it was Edward. He was looking over at me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and laughed. I got off the counter and turned to Ruben and Kristy. Tuesdays were slow nights for us, so Jerry took this as his day off.

"Can you handle it here?" I asked them. They both nodded and shooed me out, handing me a drink. I laughed and jumped over the bar on the free side. Alice was somewhere dancing, so I'd have to get her later. I walked towards Edward's table. I found a sexy blond male sitting next to him drinking a beer. Edward's eyes where on me, still smirking. He elbowed the blond next to him and nodded towards me. I rolled my eyes and took a seat in front of Edward and Jasper.

"Hey. Having fun?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Edward rolled his eyes and leaned over to press a kiss on my lips. I giggled and pushed him on his seat.

"I'm working Edward, No PDA." I joked. He just rolled his eyes.

"So this is the famous Bella." the guy next to me said. I turned to him and smirked.

"Yup. That's me." he hold out his hand for me, and I took it.

"Jasper Cullen, Edward's big brother." "Bella Swan."

"Edward tells me your brother owns the club."

"Yeah. But the big idiot's probably somewhere in Hawaii having sex while I run his job." Jasper laughed.

"Ah, sounds like his having fun." I shrugged and looked around me."Is it fun?" Jasper asked. I looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Bartending."

"Lots. Especially when Alice and I are sober enough to table dance." Edward chocked on his beer.

"What?" he asked shocked, a small silly smirk on his face. I laughed.

"What? I mean….I said Alice was loud when she drank yesterday. I just didn't tell you that when I drink I get hyper." Jasper laughed while Edward seemed like he was dreaming about me giving him a lap dance.

"I bet you get lots of tips that way." Jasper laughed.

"Nah, more like 10xs more phone numbers." I joked, pulling a pile out of my bra and throwing them on the table. Jasper and Edward gawked at them before they picked them up.

"Holly shit. There are at least 10 here." Jasper muttered.

"I left the others in the trash." it wasn't a lie. Edward frowned."Does this happen every night?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's either money, numbers, or a slap on the ass. Those get a slap on the face though. Sometimes a punch by Emmett." I smirked. Edward shook his head. I heard a squealing noise behind and saw Alice walking over to me.

"Oh, here comes tinker bell." I laughed and Jasper seemed confused. Alice hugged me, throwing her arms around me."Alice, get off of me." I yelled at her. She pulled away and sat on my lap. Jasper and Edward seemed shocked out of words.

"Hi, I'm Alice. Bella's best friend. And you are?" she asked Edward, smirking at him. He shook his head a little and took the hand she offered."Edward Cullen. We meet already. Twice."

"Oh yeah. The bedroom incident. And Bella says yesterday at the bar, I just don't remember." she smirked.

"Bedroom incident?" Jasper asked confused."I walked in on them." Alice smirked. I rolled my eyes and pushed her off my lap, making her land on the seat next to her.

"really?" Jasper smirked at Edward. Edward rolled his eyes too.

"So you are?" Alice asked him. She was smiling at him. I knew that smile. I'd seen it a million times when she gave it to Jerry. It was her '_Your hot, we are so going to fuck later_' smile. I rolled my eyes and finished my drink.

"Jasper Cullen. Edward's brother." Alice squealed and looked at me. She leaned over to whisper in my ear."You think since their brothers there around the same size." I blushed. My mouth was wide open and shocked with embarrassment.

"Alice." I shrieked."What?" she asked innocently."Jesus." I shook my head."Mind sharing?" Edward asked. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"So Bella was telling Edward that you two table dance." Jasper smirked. Alice giggled and nodded.

"It's so much fun. Especially when Emmett's here and his trying to get us down." I sighed and looked back at the bar. It seemed like Kristy and Ruben we're having a hard time.

I stood up and leaned over to kiss Edward."I'll see you in a few. I have to go help them out." I told him. He nodded and watched me leave.

It took me an hour to get another break. I went back to the table and found Edward sitting by himself. I went over to him and sat on his lap. He smirked and placed his hands on my thigh.

"Hello beautiful."

"Where's your brother and Alice?"

"Left about 5 minutes ago. Something about Alice's car breaking down. Jasper said if I could catch a ride with you." I laughed.

"Breaking down huh? Did she happen to mention that her car is back at my apartment and that I drove her here?" I teased. He laughed and shrugged, kissing me. I giggled and kissed him back.

"So what was it that Alice said that made you blush." I bit my lip and kissed him.

I leaned over to his ear to whisper. "She asked that since you and Jasper were brothers…if he might be as big as you were." Edward laughed and tightened his hold on me.

"Big huh? Well I never really though of myself as big." he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Isn't that something guys do in high school. You know pull out their dicks and measure them?" he laughed even more.

"Well yeah, but that was in high school."

"and?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He smirked and leaned over to my ear.

"7 ½." he whispered, flicking his tongue at my ear. I shivered lightly and rubbed my ass over his cock.

"Really?" I smirked. He nodded.

"We might just have to check later tonight then." I whispered. Edward smirked and kissed me.

"Think we might just have to." he whispered against my lips. I smirked and stood up.

"Come on." I told him."Where to?" He asked confused. I smirked and took his hand. I walked with him towards the bathrooms. There was a back door to Emmett's office. I wasn't just going to jump over the bar with Edward behind and let Kristy and Ruben see. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. I locked both the doors and turned to Edward. He seemed confused.

"Where are we?" he asked looking around. The music outside wasn't so loud here, he could almost whisper and I could hear him fine.

"Emmett's office." I walked over to his desk and opened up a door. I searched for what I wanted and found it. I pulled out a ruler, smirking at Edward. He laughed and sat back on the couch, looking at me curiously.

"and what exactly do we need that for?" he smirked. I chuckled and checked around for the time. It was nearing 3.

"I have 30 minutes before I have to go back." I whispered, straddling his waist.

"Yeah?" he asked. I nodded and lowered my hand and worked to unbutton his jeans. It took me less then a minute to have both his jeans and boxers around his ankles. I smirked and stood up. I pulled his shirt off. He stepped out of his shoes and socks, standing naked in front of me. I smiled and kneeled down. I took his erection into my hand and placed the ruler under him. Edward moaned, having my hand touching him. After having it aligned just right, I smiled and looked up at Edward. I placed the ruler on the floor and licked the tip of his cock.

"I think." I whispered, kissing the tip and hearing him moan.

"When I get you horny." I whispered, sucking the pre cum.

"Shit." Edward muttered above me."Your bigger." I took him into my mouth. I hummed around him, feeling him become harder.

"Fuck…Bella." he moaned. I smiled and pulled out, sucking hard.

"Oh…my…" he gasped out, holding to the back of my neck. I smiled and took him back in. I set a fast and controlled bobbing. I nipped at the tip every few seconds. All I could hear was Edward's moans and pleads to not stop. I knew he was close when I felt him throbbing. I reached up and squeezed his balls slightly. That was Edward's undoing. I heard him repeat my name over and over while he spilled into my mouth. I swallowed as much as I could. I wasn't a big fan of the taste to be honest, but it wasn't so bad. I pulled out with a loud pop and stood up. Looking up at Edward, I felt exposed again. I mean I was still completely clothed, but I'd never done that. What if I did it wrong. My nervous habits got the better of me. I bit my lip, waiting for him to say or do something. I think he caught on quicker then most did."Bella…was that…I mean…did you…ever do that before?" Edward asked, his voice holding shock. I shook my head and mouthed no.

"Oh fuck that's hot." he muttered, gripping to my hips and pushing me towards Emmett's desk. I gasped at his quickness.

Edward lifted me up, sitting me on Emmett's desk. He grabbed the hem of my dress and pulled it over my head. He moaned when he saw I wasn't wearing a bra. I only had a thong on, and that wasn't really covering anything."Shit Bella." he gasped out. He hooked his fingers into the string and pulled them down my legs. He glanced at my heels and looked back up at me. When his eyes meet me, I had the urge to just jump him. They looked at me with this intensity, with so much lust and raw need.

"Don't take those off." he ordered, hitching a leg up to his waist. I registrated now why Alice called them my 'fuck me' heels. He placed both the heels of my shoes on the edge of the desk, pushing me on the desk. I laid there in front of him, completely opened, and I didn't care. He ducked down, taking a lick.

"Edward." I moaned. He smirked and nipped my clit.

"Oh fuck." I gripped to my hair, needing something to hold on to. He didn't stop. Edward plunged his tongue in me, licking furiously. I felt myself shaking under him. He pressed his tongue ring on my clit.

"Stop Edward. Stop." I gasped. He did, frozen for second. I gasped and grabbed the back of his neck, thrusting my tongue into his mouth. He moaned and gripped to my hips. He wrapped my legs around him quickly before he thrust inside.

"God baby…your…so fucken hot." he thrust into me as far as we could go. I knew in this position, we weren't getting as deep as we wanted. So he picked me up and carried me to a wall. He pressed an arm against my waist, holding me there before he thrust harder.

"Fuck…Edward." I gasped, feeling his dick moving inside of me. Edward leaned over, nipping at my neck.

"So…fucken…hot." he muttered, pinching my nipple with his free hand. I moaned and met each of his thrust. I dug the heels to his ass, trying to get him to go faster. Edward seemed wilder when I did this, he seemed to speed his thrust and go as far as we could.

"Baby…baby…oh fuck…Bella." he spilled inside of me, thrusting through his orgasm. I wasn't far behind. I felt myself shake in his arms, my orgasm hitting me. Edward pressed his body on me, trying to regain his breathing. After a while, he placed both my feet on the floor. I sighed, not moving my arms from his waist.

"Sex with you is delicious Bella. Why?" he muttered against my neck. I giggled and kissed his neck.

"I don't know. I'm asking myself the same thing." I teased. I walked over to my dress and slipped it on. I bend down and picked my thong. I flicked it at Edward. He smirked and caught it.

"I think you forgot to put this on baby." he whispered at me, the smirk still playing on his face. I chuckled and shook my head.

"What's the point. You'll have those off later tonight." I joked. I headed out through the front door, only opening it enough to slip through it.

* * *

Still new to the Lemons. Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Angel**

**Chapter Six**

"So what are you doing today?" Edward asked. I was sitting on his lap, cuddled up. I was out of classes and Edward had been here for 10 minutes waiting for me.

"I have to go work at the bar Edward." I reminded him. He sighed and nodded.

"I just…I want to take you out on a date." he whispered. I smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"You can. Just, until tomorrow. Em called me yesterday and said he'd be back on Friday. So tomorrow I don't have to work. I don't have to work until Monday actually."

"Do you have work? Or classes during the weekend?' he asked. I shook my head.

"The only job I have is at the club and Em's giving me till Monday to go back. And I'm done with classes. Today was my final. I have to go back tomorrow for a few classes to turn in late assignments. Graduation is on Sunday. But I'm not going."

"Why not?" he asked with a frown.

"Don't feel like it." I said with a shrug. He sighed and kissed my lips.

"Since I've been in your apartment for the past what…4 days. Pack something so you can stay the weekend with me. Don't expect to much though. I don't have something fancy like Jasper does." he smirked. I rolled my eyes and kissed him.

"I don't need fancy Edward." I whispered. He smiled and nodded.

"Where do you live anyways?" I asked him. He smiled and picked me up. We walked towards the window. Which I was now glad my floor was the highest one around here. I could look down, but people couldn't look into my place. Which was good, since Edward and I were standing together completely naked.

"You know that art studio down there, Twilight art." he said pointing at a building not to far from here.

"Yeah. I've been there like twice with Alice. She bough a few things."

"Really?" he smirked. I nodded.

"That's my place." I looked at him slightly shocked.

"really?" I asked. He nodded.

"Wow. Your work is amazing Edward." he chuckled and shrugged.

"Anyways. On top of the studio, there's two extra rooms. One of the rooms is where I do my work. The other is where I sleep. But in reality it only contains a bathroom, a bed, and a fridge that I never really have anything in. I'm just never really in my room. I fall asleep where ever I'm working. Usually it's during the middle of a new project." he laughed. I turned around and smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Can't wait." I was being honest to.

"Yeah? So…would you ever let me use you as a model?" he asked. I knew he wasn't joking, there was no teasing in his voice. I nodded, placing a chaste kiss over his heart.

"Yeah. When ever you want." he smiled brightly.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Today Edward didn't go to the club. He had something to work on back at his studio. So walking outside at almost 4 in the morning felt creepy. It was almost like I'd never done it before. I sighed and gripped to the keys in my hands, having each one between my fingers. I'd learned this as self defense from Emmett. I was so close to my car when I saw a guy leaning on the wall in front of my car.

"Hey you gotta phone I can barrow?" he asked, a smirk on his face. I just shook my head and kept heading for the car.

"Well can I get a ride somewhere?" he asked. I shook my head again. I opened the door, ready to get in when the guy gripped my wrist.

"Come on baby, just down the street." he asked, pulling me close to him.

"I said no." I pushed with my free hand. Unfortunately for me, the wrist he was holding was the one with the keys. The guy smirked and started to slip his hand up my skirt. I screamed and kicked, trying to get him to let go. He laughed and slapped me. I felt my head getting dizzy. The impact had pushed my head to hit my car. I blinked a few times and found the guy's mouth on my neck. I kneed him in the groin and saw him fall back."Bitch." he gasped out. I got in my car, shaking violently. I couldn't even see straight.

"HEY." he yelled, slamming his hands on my window. I made sure my door's were locked. After fumbling with the key, I finally started my car and pulled up from the club. My body was shaking from fear, and all I wanted was to be with Edward right now. So I didn't head for my apartment. I drove towards Edward's studio.

I could feel tears falling, and silent sobs escaping. My head was throbbing, along with my cheek. I was aware that I had blood dripping from my lip. He'd ripped the skin on my lip when he'd slapped me.

I pulled up and parked next to a silver Volvo. I ran towards the front door and knocked. It was the only door around. I didn't know if there was another one. I knocked louder on the glass door.

"I'm going I'm going." I heard Edward's voice coming from somewhere inside. He saw me quickly and ran to the door.

"Bella." he called behind the glass door. When he was finally able to open it, I threw my arms around him, finally letting the sobs out.

"Baby, what's wrong. What happened?" he asked, looking down at my face. I was to scared to talk. I was shaking and I felt my head hurting even more now. Edward locked up again before he carried me up some stairs and into a room.

"Bella…baby, please talk to me." he whispered, holding me tight.

"I…don't…know…I..just…walking…car…and…he…slapped me…" I stuttered out. He sighed and rubbed my arm lightly.

"Who slapped you?" he asked.

"I don't know." I whispered. I took a few deep breaths and felt my body relaxing. Having Edward holding me like this was calming me down. My tears finally stopped.

"Alright baby, tell me what happened now." he asked. I nodded and shifted a little. I laid my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I was walking to my car. This guy he asked if I could let him barrow my phone. I didn't speak, just shook my head and kept heading for my car. He asked then if I could at least give him a ride. And I shook my head. I opened my door to get in but he gripped my wrist. I'd been holding my keys threw the gaps of my knuckles, like Emmett showed me, but it was the wrist he was holding. He said something about just down the street and I told him no. I pushed him to try and get him off. But he tightened his grip on my wrist and pulled me to him. He started to kiss my neck and grope me. I screamed and he smirked. He slapped me. It was hard and I hit my head on my car. Things became blurry. But when I knew what he was doing, I kicked him and he fell. I got in my car and I drove here." I whispered. I was surprised at how calm I was and sounded. I knew that it was because of Edward. He sighed and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry baby. I should have stayed with you."

"Edward…stop. It's not your fault." I whispered.

"Yes it is. I shouldn't have left you alone."

"Edward, I told you. This isn't the first time this happens. Just, this time was a little more violent."

"Bella…you can't close anymore. It's dangerous. Talk to your brother baby. Please don't close anymore." he begged. I nodded. I didn't know why I was agreeing. I mean, we weren't a couple, and we'd known each other for less then a week. But, I liked him. I'd never felt the way he'd made me feel. I'd never had the urge to run to someone after something like what happened earlier happened. I'd never needed comfort before. And now, I craved it, but only from him.

"I'll talk to him." I promised. He sighed and nodded. He picked me up and carried me towards a bed. He curled up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and spooning me.

"Sleep baby, I'll be right here when you wake up." I sighed and closed my eyes. This was nice. To have him embrace me with out needing sex. It made me feel safe and…almost…loved.


	7. Chapter 7

**Angel**

**Chapter Seven**

I woke up and felt alone on the bed. I sat up and found Edward sitting on a couch and drawing something. He was facing me. I smiled and walked over to him.

"What are you drawing?" I asked, looking at the drawing pad he was holding. He smiled and showed me. It was me. The picture showed of me sleeping on my stomach. My dress was hitched up just bellow my butt, my legs had his sheet tangled up, my curly hair was everywhere, a few strands on my face. I slept with my lips slightly parted. But I had this peaceful look. I gasped, realizing that…I looked beautiful.

"That's…not me." I whispered.

"Of course it is." Edward said, bring me down to his lap and kissing me. I kept my eyes on the drawing in front of me. It showed every curve of my body. From the side, you could see my bra pocking out from the side of my dress. My tattoo looked exactly the same. It still seemed beautiful.

"Who's name is that?" Edward asked, tracing the tattoo on my skin. It was located on my right shoulder blade. I sighed, feeling a few tears prickling to be released.

"We'll talk about that later." I whispered to him. He nodded, knowing that I wasn't ready to talk about it now.

"You like it?" he asked. His voice was no louder then a whisper. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I like it. Very much."

"Next time. It'll be while your naked." he smirked. I giggled and kissed his lips. I looked at the time by the night stand close to his bed and saw it was going to be 9 soon.

"I have to go. I have classes."

"Okay. Go. But, when you come back. There's things I need to tell you. We need to talk." he whispered sadly. He seemed like he was going to tell me a secret. I nodded and hugged him.

"Thank you Edward. You don't know how much it means to me what you've done for the past few days."

"What did I do?" he asked confused. I smiled and kissed his lips.

"Made me happy." I whispered. He chuckled and nodded. I grabbed my heels from the floor and ran out with my keys. I jumped in my car and drove home. When I stepped into my apartment, I found Emmett sitting on the couch.

"Hey baby sister." he chimed, fallowing me towards my room.

"Hey."

"Where were you?" he asked. He noticed that I was still dressed like I'd been working at the club, he glared at me.

"Who were you with?" he asked.

"Things changed from the last time I talked to you Em." I yelled from the shower. He stayed sitting on my toilet. It was only because my shower curtains were dark.

"Well explain." he demanded.

"You have to promise you won't ever tell anyone Emmett. You're the only one I trust with this."

"I promise."

"Not even Edward."

"Yeah not even him, who ever him is." he grunted. I sighed.

"On Sunday, the day I closed up….I found this guy getting beat up. I grabbed my bat and hit the abuser. He passed out. You know on the spot you showed me to hit. In the back."

"Yeah I remember." I could hear him smirking. I chuckled and shampooed my hair.

"Well I helped the other guy up. And I told him that I needed to get him to the hospital. He said no that he was fine. And he was, not to many major injuries. I told him that at least to let me check him out. He agreed. We came back to my place and I helped him clean up his injuries. I gave him some of your clothes and told him he could use my shower. That was around the time when you called and told me to take over the week."

"Okay?" he said, still not getting why I was with him.

"We had sex." I smirked.

"You what?" he yelled.

"We had sex."

"Bella. You don't even know the guy. He could have some kind of virus on him."

"He doesn't Em. He told me. And I trust him."

"You barley know him." he yelled. I grabbed the towel from the rack next to the glass door and wrapped it around me. I stepped out and was followed by Emmett.

"We talked Emmett, he told me things. And he made me feel things. It's kind of like…I don't know. I just, I've never felt this way before Emmett." he sighed.

"Like you can trust him with anything, even your life. Like no matter what you tell them, you'll know they'll understand. Like your finally feel happy, truly happy." he whispered. I looked at him, shocked and nodded."That's how I felt about Rose." he whispered.

"Oh." that made so much more sense to me.

"Okay. So what does that have to do with Where you've been?" he asked.

"I need you to sit so I can tell you something." I told him. He did sit. I went into my closet and slipped into undies, bra, shorts, and a tank top. I walked over to Emmett and sat next to him.

"When I was 18, a few months after I started working at the bar. There were this two guys." I whispered. He wasn't liking where this was going.

"You'd asked me to close up and I did. The guys….they…"

"No." he whispered, tears threatening to slip.

"no Em. They didn't rape me." he breathed."But they were able to molest me."

"What?" he gasped out. I sighed and whipped the tears that fell from his eyes.

"Ruben found me before it was to late. He beat the crap out of them. He gave me his jacket so I could cover up and took me back to my apartment. I made him promise not to tell you. I didn't want you to feel guilty."

"How…could this not be my fault. I told you to close up." he yelled. I sighed and hugged him.

"It's just what happens Emmett. It's not your fault." I whispered. He sighed and kissed the top of my head.

"Okay what else."

"Last night when I closed up. The same night was about to repeat. Except this time I was more prepared. The man slapped me and I hit my head against my car. I kicked him in his balls and drove to Edward's house. I felt like he was the only one that could make it go away. So that's where I've been."

"Bella…" he whispered, his eyes looking at me wide with fear.

"His been with me every day for the past week you haven't worked. His been staying over here, but last night I stayed at his place."

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Emmett, it's not your fault big brother. I love you….you can't blame yourself."

"You aren't closing anymore." he stated.

"Edward wanted me to tell you to not let me close anymore."

"This Edward guy is smart. I want to meet him." I rolled my eyes, knowing that it was only because Emmett agreed with Edward.

"This weekend. Today we're busy." he narrowed his eyes.

"No Em, not like that. I mean there's things he wants to talk about. Now, I have to get ready for school." he nodded and let my get ready.

"So what does he do?" he asked, sitting on my bed while I finished getting ready.

"His an artist. He owns that study we went to once. Where Alice bough all those paintings."

"Yeah I remember. Wait I heard that guy is old."

"His 26 Emmett. His not that old."

"I guess not." he muttered. He couldn't really nag about that since he knew I'd snap back at him because Rose is 23, and his 28.

"Guess what" he said excitedly. He was standing on the doorway of my bathroom now, watching me do my hair.

"What?" I asked, wrapping a hair band around my bun.

"I proposed to Rose and she said yes." I looked at him shocked and then threw my arms around my big brother."Really?" I asked."Yeah. That's why I asked the week off. We wanted to celebrate." I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"That's great Em. I'm so happy for you. Have you talked date?"

"Not yet. We're just letting it sink in for a while."

"I'm happy for you. Now, help yourself to whatever food I have here. I need to go." I said behind my toothbrush. He rolled his eyes but nodded, leaving to the kitchen.

"Hey do you have bacon?" he yelled.

"Check." I yelled back. I grabbed the few things I needed and headed toward the front door.

"You do." he smirked. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Don't forget to lock up and clean up your mess."

"Yes mother." he muttered and left. I chuckled and left out the apartment.

Em was the best. No matter how many fights we had, or how much we didn't understand each other, he'd always been there for me. He'd picked me up each time I fell, he though me about life. And even through my darkest moments, when he had no idea what had happened, he'd told me words that had always brought me back to life and fighting for my life. He'd been there for me, and he never knew what he'd done for me that was so great. Emmett had never let me down in life, he'd always made me happy in some way or another. I loved him for that. Sometimes it even felt like he'd been the one to raise me. And there was a possibility, since our parents had been from country to country. Emmett and I were left back in Laguna Beach. Yeah we had a nanny and everything, but really, Edward was just the one that though me how to be…me.


	8. Chapter 8

I walked towards Bella's apartment. She'd asked me if I could pick up her things, that they were ready she'd just forgotten them. I used the extra key she had under the mat that no one ever checked to see under. I opened the door and heard the TV on.

"Alice?" I called out. She was the only one I expected to be here. I closed the door behind me and went into the living room. I found a big guy sitting on the couch eating popcorn. He looked at me confused.

"Um hi." I muttered, running a hand through my hair nervously.

"Hi. Who are you?" He asked.

"Edward Cullen. You?"

"Emmett Swan."

"Oh, Bella's brother." I said. It was obvious now. They looked so much a like. He nodded.

"Oh, well I just came to pick up some stuff for Bella." I told him. He nodded and let me go get them. I sighed and went down the hall into Bella's room. I opened up her closet and found the purse she was talking about. I grabbed it and picked up the shoes she was also talking about. I stayed there, scanning around to see if there was something else I was missing. I found her camera not to far from here. I smirked and walked over to it. I pulled out the roll and memory card. I slipped it into her bag, making sure Emmett couldn't accidentally see it. I grabbed the few things she asked me to get from her bathroom and headed towards the living room. Emmett had the TV off now and was sitting down looking serious. He seemed like he was struggling to say something.

"Let's talk." he said. I gulped and nodded. I'd never meet my girlfriends brothers before. This was a first to me.

_Girlfriend? When did she turn into your girlfriend_.

Some part of me asked. I mean I knew that we'd never labeled each other, but maybe we could tonight.

"First off. Bella didn't wanna tell me how you two met. I just want to know that it wasn't some sick perverted way. Like while she was table dancing at the club." he said shaking his head in disappoint. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, nothing like that. It was more like she saved me." he nodded, understanding that I didn't want to talk about it.

"Good. Now, what exactly are your intentions for my sister?" he asked. I was expecting that I guess. I mean who wouldn't right.

"I like her. And I'm planning on asking her to be my girlfriend tonight. She's special to me. No one has touched my heart like she has." he smiled.

"That's sort of what Bella told me." I blushed, realizing that I meant that much to her.

"Look. She's my baby sister. I just found out what happened to her last night. And I do feel guilty. She knows she's not allowed to close up again. But thanks, for comforting her." he said. I just nodded.

"It just hurt me to see her crying like that." I whispered. He nodded.

"She has that affect on people and she doesn't know it. It's like, once you let her in, all you want is for her to laugh and smile." he chuckled.

"Yeah. I've noticed." I whispered, remembering her smile.

"She means a lot to Alice and I, Edward. I raised Bella on my own. Our parents left us to travel, and we were left with the nanny. But she didn't give a shit about us. I had to learn how to make food, how to take care of a 5 year old. I raised her. Do you understand why I'm more protective with her then any other brother would be?"

"Because in some ways you look at her like your daughter." he smiled when I answered.

"Yeah. In some ways I do. I was always there for her, to tell her how proud I was when she got an A+ on what ever assignment. I was there when she got her first heart break. I was even there to give her the sex talk." he smirked. I laughed.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah. She was red as a tomato through the whole thing, but I was the only that was able to give it to her."

"What about her period?"

"Oh hell no. That was something I couldn't handle talking about. I asked one of her teachers to do it." I laughed even more. It just seemed so embarrassing for both of them. He laughed too. Then we both turned serious.

"I can see you care about her. But…I'm not afraid to hurt you if you miss step out of line or hurt her. I love my baby sister, and I'll do anything to anyone who hurts her. Got it Edward."

"Loud and clear." he smiled and nodded.

"Good." he said. I smiled and nodded. I stood up and shook hands with him.

"We'll hang out later. I want to get to know you better." Emmett said. I nodded.

"Bye." I called out and left out of Bella's apartment. I guess it wasn't as bad as I had though it would be. The hard part would be telling her about Tanya.

BPOV

"Alice, I'm going to tell him." I whispered.

"Tell who what?" she asked. I walked toward my car. Classes were done, and I was going to head out to Edward's place.

"Edward, about Cindy." I whispered.

"Oh." she said. I sighed and nodded, knowing she couldn't see me nod.

"you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah.

""Wow. He must be special then." she stated.

"Yeah. Guess he is..."

"Good luck Bella. I haven't heard you talk about Cindy in a long time. Have you finally accepted what happened?"

"Yeah. I understand there was nothing I could have done to stop what happened. It wasn't my fault. And I have to live with it."

"Don't worry honey. He'll understand, and someday, when your ready. You'll have another Cindy."

"Thanks Alice. I don't know what I would have done with out you."

"I love you Bells. We're best friends. Don't ever forget that okay."

"Kay. Now…what happened with Jasper?" I smirked. She laughed.

"Well he took me home, we had sex, went out on a date, had sex, had sex, and…had sex." she teased. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious Alice."

"Me too."

"Alice…." I warned. She giggled.

"Okay okay. Well, everything I said did happen but, I guess we're a couple now. Well not officially, but we've been seeing each other since we meet. He comes over to my store, and brings me flowers, we go out for brunch…you know that kind of thing."

"What about Jerry?"

"He and I were only having sex. That was it. Jasper's different. With him, I see me going for the long run."

"Really?" I asked shocked. I pulled up into Edward's apartment and headed out. I opened the door to his studio and walked up the stairs.

"Yeah. And this is me talking."

"Yes Alice, we know that your really picky." I joked. She just huffed. Knowing her she was pouting and rolling her eyes.

"Sorry sorry. I know honey, I'm happy for you. But I'll talk to you later okay. I'm with Edward now."

"Okay. And Bella…"

"Hm?"

"Don't be afraid to tell him. I know he'll understand."

"I hope so Alice. But I will.

""Good. Love you honey."

"Love you too Pixie." I sighed and hung up. I found Edward in the room where he painted and sketched.

"You will what?" Edward asked, sitting on a stool and drawing something. I stood behind him and saw he was drawing the view he had of New York outside his window. I smiled and kissed his neck.

"What my tattoo means." I whispered. He put his stencil down and turned to face me. He seemed to know this was important.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to tell you my secret first? Or do you want to tell me first?" he asked. I sat on his lap, straddling his waist. It was a little hard, since there was nothing supporting his thighs, but he gripped my hips, making sure I didn't fall.

"I wanna go first." I whispered. He nodded and picked me up, carrying me towards the couch in his room. I sat with out moving, my legs on either side of him, straddling his waist. I sighed and pulled my shirt off. I turned slightly so I could see it on the mirror behind me. Edward pulled my hair out the way. I touched it and felt a tear fall. Edward kissed my shoulder and traced the tattoo.

"When I was 13, I meet this guy. I'd just started high school. His name was Alec Vulturi." I whispered. We looked at each other, and I think that he understood how much pain this brought to talk about, because he kissed my lips, making me understand that…it would be okay to finally talk about it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Angel**

**Chapter Nine**

"I was in love with him. So in love Edward. We'd go walking together holding hands. He'd take me everywhere." I whispered. He stayed silent, listening to me explain.

"Everyone just assumed that we'd end up married you know. That we'd be high school sweet hearts." I smiled. He nodded and rubbed my back, comforting me. I whipped my tears but it was useless, more fell and replaced the ones I'd dried.

"He had a sister. Jane. Jane was Alec's twin sister. And she was crazy." I felt anger as I though of Jane.

"It's okay baby. I'm here." He whispered. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"It was the middle of our junior year. I found out I was pregnant." I whispered. Edward looked at me wide eyed, like he knew where this was going.

"At first, we were scared. But then, Alec was happy. He was so happy Edward. He'd just hug me every chance he could, and he'd tell me he love me so much. And I was happy with him. We'd started talking about names, and what we were going to do, planning the future. We'd sit for hours outside on my back yard and talk about our lives together. We'd planned to get married after high school, leave to San Francisco so I could go to FIDM. We'd get an apartment. We even told his parents. They weren't so happy at first, but they loved me. I was the daughter in law they wanted for Alec." a small sob slip as I though of it. Edward hugged me tight, pressing his forehead to mine. He kissed my lips and sighed. I took another deep breath.

"I was on my 5th month. I was at Alec's house. He was out with his older brother Felix. I was waiting for him so we could head to the hospital. No one was home, just Jane. I was at the top of the stairs when I saw her. She came at me, screaming. She called me a whore, and a slut. She yelled at me that she was in love with Alec, that I couldn't just take him like that. I called her crazy. I told her it wasn't possible, that Alec was her twin brother. She just said that that was why she was more important. She said that I bewitched her brother or something. She yelled and she started to slap me. I tried to defend myself, but Jane was small, faster. She yelled at me that she hated me, and that she'd kill me. She pushed me down the stairs. Tile floor stairs. They were long, and it felt like it would never end. I passed out.

"The next time I woke up…I was in the hospital. Alec sat next to me looking almost…dead. I tried to cheer him up, telling him some stupid comment about me being a clutz. He just started to cry. I asked what was wrong, but he only cried harder. It wasn't till then that I felt empty. Like some part of me was missing. Alec told me that I lost Cindy. She hadn't made it. Yeah, we were going to name her Cynthia Jane Vulturi." I whispered. Edward's own tears fell with mine. He hugged me tightly and kissed my face.

"Jane was taken to jail until I told them what she'd told me. They took her to a mental hospital after. I spent most of my nights crying and blaming myself. Like it was my fault that she'd pushed me down the stairs. That I wasn't strong enough to keep Cindy alive. I blamed me."

"it's not your fault baby. It's not your fault." he whispered.

"I know that now. Alice helped me a lot. She pulled me out from the darkness I was in. so had Emmett. He hadn't known what happened, and he still doesn't. but he always seemed to bring me back to life."

"What happened to Alec?" he whispered.

"We broke up. It just seemed pointless to stay together. We were both in too much pain. We didn't feel the need to fight for each other. I know some part of him still blames himself for losing me and Cindy. He thinks that he'd done something to provoke Jane to think he was in love with her or something."

"She's crazy." he muttered.

"Yeah. It wasn't until I was about to graduate when I found out _why_ she was crazy." he looked at me, waiting for me to answer. I took a deep breath and kissed his lips."Her Uncle Caius had been secretly raping her since she was a kid."

"Are you fucken kidding me?" he hissed. I sighed and shook my head.

"Jane had cracked to Alec. She told him that he'd made her feel safe. So I guess, I understand why'd she'd lost her mind you know. Why'd she'd taken Alec's brotherly love as more of a lover."

"Yeah. Poor her."

"Guess I should feel bad for her. But…"

"Your angry." he whispered. I sighed and nodded. He kissed me and hugged me tightly.

"It's okay baby. It's okay to feel hate towards her. It only makes us human."

"I just…I was scared Edward. I'm scared of us."

"Why?" he asked confused.

"I was in love with Alec Edward. I was completely in love with him. And I lost both him and my baby. I'm scared of having a repeat, of you walking away, or loosing you through some horrible accident."

"I can't predict the future Bella. I can't tell you that I won't get shot and die tomorrow. Only god knows that. But you won't loose me voluntarily. I care about you baby, and as long as you want me, I'm going to be here. And I'm not Alec. If something were to happen like what happened to Cindy, I wouldn't let you slip through my fingers. I'd make us stronger, and I'd be there to tell you that everything will be okay. So don't worry about us Bella. Us is going to be fine." he smirked. I smiled and snuggled into his arms.

"Thank you.""Now that we're officially girlfriend and boyfriend..." he laughed nervously, as if something he was abut t tell me could change my mind. "…there's something I want to tell you." he whispered and I nodded. He laid down on his couch, bring me with him. I laid on top of him, my chin on his chest, looking up at him.

"I lost a baby too." he whispered, looking at me and waiting for my reaction. To be honest, I was shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"Like you, I had a high school sweet heart. We'd planned everything together. Her name was Tanya. At first, I though I was in love with her. You know, blinded by sex and all. When I graduated, I proposed. She accepted. We stayed together as we started college. I even went to the same school she did to be with her. When I was 21, I found out that Tanya was pregnant. It was right after we'd both graduated from college. I was happy Bella. I was so happy. I just, I couldn't believe it. I was going to be a daddy. I was practically jumping off the walls. Tanya didn't seem so happy about it. She'd never really wanted kids you know. We'd talked about it as we were together, but she always said that she didn't want to loose her body. I just brushed it off by telling her she was beautiful either way. I don't think she ever believed me or cared. I don't know when things started to get bad. She started to come home late. And I'd wonder where she was at. I followed her once, and she'd been at some guys house. She'd been cheating on me. I almost broke it off there. But, she had my baby in side of her, I couldn't walk away from her. So I stayed but I kept her at arms length. She noticed this. We stopped having sex, stopped talking, we just stopped loving each other. One day, she lost it. She wasn't even in her 3rd month yet. I came home from work and she yelled at me. She said that I didn't love her anymore, that I didn't want this baby. I tried to tell her that I did. I did want that baby, I just didn't want her anymore. Then I noticed the bottle next to her. She'd been drinking Bella. She'd been fucken drinking. And not some light shit, it was straight vodka from the bottle. We didn't even keep alcohol in the apartment anymore. I was angry. I yelled at her, and called her a bitch. She screamed and took another drink. I tried to take the bottle away, but she'd scream and say I was hurting her and the baby. It was my weak spot. So I'd take a few steps away and see her slowly killing my baby with that stupid bottle. I begged her to stop. But she didn't care. She grabbed her keys and left. I ran after her, but I was too slow, the elevator had closed on me. I ran down the stairs and found her jumping in my car. She speed off. Tanya crashed into a school bus. It was empty with only the driver, but no kids. She lost the baby long before the crash. She killed him through the alcohol." I was speechless. I looked at Edward, his tears falling. A small sob escaped my lips and I hugged him tighter. I cried for him and me.

"I was going to name him Anthony. Little Tony." he whispered against my hair. I cried some more. For Tony, for Cindy, for Edward, for me, and even for Tanya and Jane. Because they'd both lost it. They'd hurt us in the worst way.

"I felt my world crashing after that day. I packed up and I just left Alaska. I moved to New York with my brother. He helped me get settled in. but I moved out after. I got this place and that was around the same time I started to hang out with the wrong people. Finally after a few years, I knew that nothing I could have done could have stopped her. I mean, it just wasn't me, we both grew out of love. Tanya just…she went crazy."

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Sorry towards nothing really. Just needing to say it. I think I was telling myself more then him. And he understood.

"I'm sorry to." he whispered. We spent that night crying together. We hugged and sobbed for the two little angels we lost. And somehow, we got closer. Finally, we could both move on with our lives, together and strong. I was falling in love with Edward.


	10. Chapter 10

**Angel**

**Chapter Ten**

I woke up and found Bella still asleep. She was hugging the pillow with one leg hitched up and the bed sheet wrapped around her legs. I smiled, seeing her milky skin. The moon seemed to make her skin almost shine. She laid naked next to me, sleeping peacefully. I stood and grabbed my sketch book and black stencil. I sat on the couch, and started to trace her. As I watched her sleep, and sketched her, I kept on thinking of what she'd told me today. _Cindy_. She'd lost Cindy. And I'd lost Tony. It brought me peace, to know that someone understood how I felt. Bella had cried for me, my son, and her daughter. She'd cried for herself too. And I think we both finally were able to let our guilt go. I knew at least, that I was ready to look at my future...with her. I couldn't see my future with out Bella. I hadn't felt like this ever. With a one track mind, and Bella standing at the other side holding our son in her arm, holding hands with our daughter at the other side, a ring on her finger, and pregnant with another baby. That's what I saw and would have some day. I knew this.

I was also glad that in some fucked up realization, I'm glad Alec never fought for Bella. He was incredibly stupid for not ever fighting for her, for letting her just like that, but his lose was my gain. I would never repeat Alec's mistake, not when I know that it's Bella who I want to spend the rest of my life with. I also understood him. I'd spent my share of years yearning and feeling guilty over Tony. I knew the pain of losing your whole life from right in front of you. I still strongly believe I would have never let Bella go though, if I where in Alec's position. I would have fought to make things better for her, to make us stronger from this sort of pain.

As for Tanya and Jane, I couldn't give a rats ass about them. They could go to hell for all I cared. Jane hurt Alec and Bella, and Tanya hurt me. Those sort of people made me believe in the death penalty. The sort of people that just shouldn't exist in this world, where they do more harm then good, even if Tanya had once been somewhat...genuine. **[A/N: Don't bite my head off please. I strongly feel this way for the death penalty. Just one opnion of millions. Just speaking my voice out.]**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

I probably spent hours sketching her when she finally noticed I wasn't in bed. She smiled and sat up. I had to sketch that later too. I'd done only two, and that was because she'd moved. The first had been the one I had woken up to, where she laid on her stomach. The other was when she turned on her back. This one was a little more …erotic to be honest.

"What are you doing?" she asked sleepily. I smiled and walked over to her. I sat in front of her and she crawled on my lap. I showed her the picture. She blushed and took it. She was looking at the one where she slept on her stomach. She traced the side of her breast with her finger, tracing down her waist.

"I'd never seen myself like this." she whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well…I've heard from others that I was beautiful, with a fucken gorgeous body and I quote others too." she laughed. I stayed quiet though, knowing there was more. "But I always saw myself plain." she whispered. I was about to argue with that and tell her she was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on, but she spoke first.

"But when I saw the first sketch you drew of me the other night. I guess it made me feel…"

"beautiful." I answered for her. She smiled and nodded.

"you have no idea how beautiful you are Bella. How fucken sexy you look." I whispered into her ear, taking the sketch book and turning the page. She gasped. Through the mirror, I saw she was looking at the picture with wide eyes. She touched her face first, tracing down to her chest and her breast. I think she blushed even more when her finger tips brushed over her nipples. She went lower and stopped. She turned to me, with tears falling.

"Do…you see me…this way?" she asked. I laughed but nodded.

"Bella…your beautiful. Your….breath taking." I whispered. She smiled and kissed me.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." I knew what could probably make her think she was even more beautiful. Let her see through my eyes what I saw.

"Come on. I'm going to show you something." I whispered. She nodded. Bella climbed into my back, wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I felt her lay her head against my shoulder blade. I grabbed the roll of pictures from her purse and the memory card."What are we doing?" she asked confused, kissing my back. I smiled and kept walking down the stairs, across my studio and into a red room.

"Don't worry baby, you'll see right now." she nodded. I sat her on the counter and she seemed slightly shocked. There was pictures 8x10s hanging around the red room. She stood and checked picture by picture.

"I didn't know…" she whispered.

"I sort of do a little of everything you know. Sculptures, paintings, sketches, drawings, and photography too." she smiled and glanced at me.

"Edward…have you ever…taken picture or drawn them like mine?" she asked. I chuckled and shook my head."No, you're the first person. I never really found that interesting until you. Ever since that night while you cleaned my wounds. You seemed so concentrated on making sure you got every part cleaned. I just wanted to capture you on my sketch book. Then when I saw your rose tattoo, I needed to sketch you naked. By the way, what does that tattoo mean?" she giggled and looked down on her right side.

"That one was just a high school moment. It has no meaning. Which usually, most people would want it to mean something, but I just…liked it and got it." I understood. I had my own high school moments, where you did it to just do it.

"While I sketched you tonight…I sort of wondered about getting a tattoo." I whispered to her. She smiled and walked over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"And?" she asked.

"I want to."

"Tony?" she asked. I knew she'd understand."Yes."

"I think that's a great idea Edward. Do you want me to help you design it?" I turned to her, shocked.

"You designed those?" I asked. She laughed and nodded.

"This…and this is all me." she smirked, waving her hand over the tattoos.

"That…is fucken hot baby." I whispered and kissed her lips. Bella moaned and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Fuck me Edward…here…everywhere…just fuck me." she begged. I groaned and rubbed my cock against her stomach.

"Not now baby. I want to show you something first. Give me 30 minutes and I'll fuck you." I smirked. She pouted but nodded. Bella moved around the room, looking from picture to picture. I worked on the roll. After waiting for them to dry, I went quickly to my computer and got the other pictures to print. I grabbed one of the scrap books that I kept around that were still empty. People liked buying them, so I kept them for those who wanted to buy them with a picture I had. I started to place the pictures inside the book. After a while, I finished. Bella was still standing in front of my pictures. I smiled and threw her over my shoulder.

"Edward." She shirked, slapping my ass. I laughed and turned to bite her hip. She squealed and pinched my butt cheek. I just rolled my eyes. I threw her on my bed. Bella giggled and sat up. I sat against the head bored and felt her sit on my lap, straddling my waist. I took the book between us and gave it to her.

"Bella…this is what I see. This here, shows exactly how beautiful you are." she nodded and took it. She opened it towards the first page and gasped. Her mouth fell slightly open in shocked. She looked at me and then back at the picture. I smirked. The picture had Bella laying on the bed, her back arched, and her hands gripping to the sheets while I licked her. She had this beautiful dazed look on her face. Her bottom lip was between her lips and she was looking at me hungrily. She changed the picture. This next one was different. We were both on our knees, her back against my chest, my hands on her breast, my mouth on her shoulder, and her hands tangled into my hair. In this picture, you could see my dick thrusting inside of her. Even as I took her like this, you could still see her beauty. The next picture…well…that one was one of my favorites. When I took her up against the wall over her head board. She had her hands up against the wall and over her head, like she was trying to grip to something but there was nothing around. Her legs wrapped around my waist and my hands on her waist, holding her against the wall. She closed the book abruptly. I was shocked, thinking she'd probably felt disturb. But she placed it down on the night stand and looked at me with this hungry look in her eyes. I moaned, just seeing her eyes hooded with lust and raw need.

"Edward….I need you to fuck me…now." She demanded, digging her nails into my shoulders.

"Shit baby." I picked her up and pressed her against the wall over my head board. I kept thrust inside of her, needing to be as close to her as I could. She moaned above me and gripped to my shoulders.

"Faster." She hissed. I smirked and thrust faster, harder. She gasped, feeling my quick movements. Her legs wrapped around me tighter, trying to meet each of my thrust. This was all pure raw need. To be closer, together, and to be…one.

.

.

.

I was in love with Bella Swan


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh my god! I'm alive! **

**Seriously though, sorry for taking forever on my updates. I've been really busy with my first semester of College. I survived though, and I start my second semester tomorrow. I'm a little excited to be honest, since I'm taking fun classes this semester; Creative Writing and Photography.**

**Anyways, before I bore you even more with my nonsense, remember to Review Please. I love to hear what you think of my story. **

**Lemons on this chapter, bare with me, I'm still trying to get use to this. Hope you like it.**

**I'll try not to hold my breath :)**

* * *

**Angel**

**Chapter 11**

I woke up to the chilly air on my back. I sighed and opened my eyes. Edward laid underneath me, his arms around my waist. I looked around and found we were in his working room and the window was opened. He'd left it open since yesterday, when he'd been working on that other piece. I silently tried to remember how we'd gotten to his work studio from his bedroom. Slowly, I remembered…kitchen table, wall, kitchen counter, wall, door, wall, bathroom, mirror, floor, bed, wall, on the couch, on the floor in his art room, against the wall in his art room, against the window, on the wall next to the window.

"Holly shit." I muttered under my breath, a blush spreading across my cheeks. That explained the soreness between my legs. I haven't felt this way…well…in ever. I sighed and rolled over on my back, stretching my legs slowly. They felt so stiff and sore. I think my pussy was aching too.

"Edward." I screamed, slapping his stomach.

"Ow. Baby, what?" he asked, waking up and sitting up.

"I'm fucken sore." I screamed at him, sitting up and slapping his chest. He laughed. The fucker laughed.

"You asked me to fuck you didn't you?" he smirked.

"Well yes…but I'm sore." I whined. He kept on laughing.

"You didn't complain last night. Not one time." he smirked. I rolled my eyes and tried to stand up. I groaned and wobbled a little. Edward had to keep a steady hold on my waist before I fell over. At the end, my knees gave up and Edward scooped me up into his arms. He laughed and took us to his couch. He laid me down on the couch and hovered over me.

"So baby, to sore for another round?" he asked.

"YES! I think my fucken pussy is dry from too much sex. No more." I hissed at him. He only laughed harder. I groaned and pushed him so he could fall of the couch. I pouted and crossed my arms, facing my back to him. Edward laughed and climbed up on the couch, wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing his cock against my ass. If he thinks his getting some…

...

_he might just be right_. Sorry, I couldn't help it. He was just so…FUCK!

"Sorry baby. I didn't mean to…dry your pussy." he laughed.

"Edward." I warned. He didn't stop laughing. He trailed one hand down my stomach and placed it over my sex. He dipped a finger in and slipped it between my folds. I shivered lightly from the touch. He brought it up to his lips and licked it.

"Doesn't seem like your out of juice baby." he whispered into my ear.

"Are you having fun with this?" I asked him, turning my head to narrow my eyes at him. He just smirked and nodded.

"Well guess what." I whispered.

"What?" he asked.

"Your not getting laid until my legs don't feel like jello." I smirked, pushing him on his back again. He fell with a loud thump. Taking advantage, I ran to his bathroom, stumbling only once and locked the door behind him.

"Belllaaa." he whispered behind the door.

"Sorry, Bella's not here right now." I yelled back. I turned the shower on and put it on warm.

"Baby, don't shower with out me." he whined.

"Can't hear you." I yelled.

"Bella…you left your stuff out here. You know… shampoo and soap." crap. I had. I looked around and found his shampoo.

"It's okay. I'll just use yours. I'll end up smelling like you."

"That's not fair Bella. Open up." he begged. I smirked and though of it for a moment. I was between letting him in and worsen my pain by having sex with him on his shower wall, or just letting him sport a boner and letting him fix his problem on his own. The second one seem almost harsher and still…fair. Unfortunately, I was a sucker for him. I stepped out the shower, dripping water and all, and opened up the door. Edward didn't hesitate to get in. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed me inside the shower. I giggled and felt him kiss my neck.

"That's not fair Bella."

"Neither is the pain between my legs." I smirked. He rolled his eyes. I smirked and let my hand travel down our body's. I groped his man part and began a slow and steady motion.

"Bellaaa…." he moaned out.

"Yes?" I asked, squeezing his sack.

"Shit." he huffed out, spilling into my stomach. I giggled and kept thrusting my hand on his dick. It didn't take long for his second orgasm to hit him. With another squeeze on his balls, he emptied out again. Edward's chest was raising from trying to catch his breath. I smirked and got on my knees. I took him into my mouth and sucked a little hard.

"Baby." he screamed. I chuckled around his dick and bobbed my head. I reached behind him and gripped to his ass, thrusting him forward into my mouth, hitting the back of my throat."Oh god." he moaned, spilling another load. I swallowed. I nipped at the tip and soothed him with my tongue, circling around him. I smirked and took him into my mouth. I reached up and squeezed his balls again. Edward moaned and emptied out. After swallowing, I stood up and found Edward breathing harshly. I smiled and cocked my head to the side.

"What Edward? Tired?" I asked.

"Baby…that was…fucken amazing….but I need a few…minutes…to catch…my breath." he said between each deep breath he tried to catch. I laughed and shrugged.

"Then Edward…you understand exactly how I feel. Well not the sore part. But still. Now, are we waiting until my legs are up to it?" I smirked, cupping his balls into my hand. He moaned and nodded.

"Good." I smirked. I turned back to him and bent over purposely to reach for the shampoo. Edward moaned again, feeling my ass brush on against his cock. I smirked and stood up straight. I looked him over my shoulder, finding him still trying to catch his breath.

"Opps. Sorry." I teased. He narrowed his eyes.

Edward and I sat on his kitchen table eating breakfast. We were both quiet, looking at the table. It seemed I wasn't the only one thinking of him taking me on the table again, because he'd glance at my breast, at the table, at his erection, and then back at my breast. I had to keep myself from jumping him each time I glanced at the tent between his legs. He washed the dishes while I sat on his bed.

My phone started to ring. I grabbed it and answered it."Hello."

"Hey Bells. What are you doing?" Emmett asked. _trying not to let Edward take me on his kitchen table again_, I though. I shook my head and smiled.

"Nothing. Just finished eating cereal with Edward. You?" if I said breakfast, Emmett would have teased me and said something like…_I rather not know when his giving you head Bella_. He'd do anything to just make me blush, even over the phone.

"Nada." he said in a really bad accent. You could barley understand he was speaking Spanish. I chuckled and rolled my eyes at my big brother.

"So then why are you calling me?" I asked.

"Don't know. Just felt like bugging you." he said. There was meaning behind his voice.

"Emmett? Why did you really call?" I demanded. I could almost hear him smirking behind the phone.

"Okay. Because Alice and I betted."

"Betted on what?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at the wall in front of me, like I could burn through Emmett and Alice's head through the wall.

"Well Alice says that you and Edward would be having sex if I called you. And I said you wouldn't. you know since you're a prude and all." my mouth fell open.

"What? Prude? Emmett." I shrieked.

"Well….it's true baby sister."

"Em." I muttered."Yes?" he asked.

"Guess what?" I asked.

"What baby sister?" he asked. I knew I was on speaker, and it made things better. I knew that Alice and Rose were there. This would rub it in his face.

"Wall, shower wall, door, fridge, wall, his bed, the couch, the mirror, the window, the wall next to the window…oh and his kitchen table. Now call me a prude one more time and I'll give you something to carry with you. It'll burn images into your mind so bad that, next time you see Edward and I together, you'll only be able to see us having sex in your mind." I smirked. Emmett was silent on the other line while Rose, Alice, and I think Jasper were laughing their asses off. Next to me, Edward was laughing silently too.

"What?" Emmett gasped out.

"Do you want me to repeat _some of_ the place we had sex on last night?" I asked, my voice teasing him. That only made Alice, Rose, and Jasper -if that was him- laugh harder.

"But…you're my baby sister." he whispered.

"I'm not that small Emmett. Now…I have to go."

"Why?" he whined.

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"Bella….are you going to have sex with him again?" he whined. The others laughed louder. I swear I almost pictured Rose and Alice rolling on the floor laughing.

"No. we're taking a break right now. My legs are to swore and I swear I think my pussy is tired too..."

"BYE." Emmett yelled and hung up. I laughed next to Edward. He'd heard Emmett hang up. I could only picture what a hell of a tease Rose and Alice would give him. I couldn't wait to see him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Angle**

**Chapter 12**

Graduation rolled around and I still didn't go. I just…didn't want to. Instead, Edward finally took me on that date he wanted. We went out for diner and then went out to a small beach. It was perfect. Then, we came back to his apartment, cuddled up and fell asleep. It seemed to end a perfect night, even if we had no sex. It just made things stronger between us.

A month passed by in a rush. It just seemed like it flew by us. I finally stopped working at the club and started to work with Alice. She was releasing a fashion line soon, and someone big was going to check it out. She said something about B&G checking it out. She'd explained to me that if they liked our line, they'd start representing our clothes in their stores around the world. That was a big opportunity. So we spent a lot of time together working on the clothes. Edward and Jasper would sit around in either our store, Alice's living room, or my living room, always either watching TV, arguing, watching us, or capping on each other. Either way, it was nice to have them around. We did have to shut them up once in a while. Sometimes, Alice even threatened Jasper '_no cowboy sex_' for 4 days if he didn't shut up. Edward would go straight to capping from there. I'd have to warn him by telling him he wouldn't have his dick anywhere near me for a week if he didn't stop. That shut them both up.

But finally the day to present our clothes was finally here. We had 5 models, each dressed down with our merchandize. There were 2 males and 1 female from B&G.. The three looked dead serious on this. I felt my heart pounding, and almost wondered if they could as well.

"….and with my partner here…we've created Brandon Swan Collection." Alice finished her speech. I took a deep breath and turned to the girls behind the stage. Alice stood behind the podium, describing what each girl wore, the exact color name, the type of material we used, and exactly who designed it. One by one, each girl went down the runway and then running behind the stage to change into whatever I had laid out for them. This happened about 3 times. At the end, we'd showed 15 outfits all together. I took a deep breath. The girls smiled and walked back out the stage. We stood on the runway and I walked to stand next to Alice. The three of them clapped. Each one had a smile on their face.

"Amazing darling. Absolutely amazing." one of the males said. He was bald with black glasses, wearing a black blazer, a purple v neck, and black jeans. The girls left back to change out of their clothes. We walked down the runway and off of it, standing in front of them.

"This is exactly what we've been looking for." The women chimed. The other male nodded with her.

"You've more then earned the spot my dears. We will be releasing your fashion line with our stores over the world." the bald male said.

"Yes yes. And they will all know that this is from Brandon Swan collection." The female said. Alice and I were holding hands, looking at them wide eyed and shocked.

"really?" Alice asked next to me."Yes. All of it, it was perfect. Beautiful, amazing. I have no doubt that you two will hit the long run with us." the other male with blond hair said.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Now, we'll get our assistant to contact yours, and you know…work out the small details. We'll have the collection sent out to each of our stores around…" the bald male looked at the female.

"August 8 or so." she said.

"Thank you so much. This is…such a great opportunity." Alice told them. They laughed and nodded.

"Of course dear. We'll see each other soon." they waved and left out of Brandon Swan boutique. We didn't hesitate. We closed up the store, climbed into my car, and speed as legally as New York law would allow us. I parked in my parking space and followed Alice out the door. We ran into the elevator, not wanting to wait, but not taking the stairs, since the stairs didn't stop at my floor. The moment the doors opened, I ran down the hall, almost slipping once and opened the door. Edward, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett were sitting silently waiting for us. I threw myself at Edward, sitting on his lap and kissing the fuck out of him. I had a feeling Alice was too, but I was to into my kiss to pull away and see. Edward laughed and pushed me away long enough to breath, for both our sakes.

"So?" he asked.

"We did it." I squealed. Next to us, Alice and Jasper were close to having sex on my living room couch. Emmett and Rose were looking at both Alice and I shocked.

"What?" I asked her.

"Well…that was one hell of an entrance. I think you might have bruised Edward's lips too." Rose teased. I chuckled and shrugged.

"We did it. We actually did it." I clapped. Alice and Jasper finally pulled away. Only because Alice stood up and started doing her happy dance and singing 'we did it' over and over again. We laughed, but I was so happy, it didn't take me long to join her. Then Alice and I just hugged each other and squealed. I knew the others were laughing at us, but I was too happy to care. Finally after 30 minutes of happy dance, singing, hugging, and squealing, we were more clam. I sat on Edward's lap with a huge shit eating grin while Alice explained what they'd said. I couldn't speak anymore. I just leaned on Edward and listened to Alice talk too fast to actually understand.

"I'm proud of you." Edward whispered into my ear. I looked up at him and saw his eyes shinning.

"Thanks." I whispered, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. He sighed happily and looked into my eyes. He mouthed 'I love you' to me. I should have been shocked, but I'd felt it all along. So I mouthed 'I love you too' back to him. He smiled and hugged me a little tighter. It was like we were having our own little moment and the others weren't aware of it.

Later that night, Edward showed me exactly how proud he was of me. We'd had our own celebration, just making love and showing just how much we cared for each other. We'd whisper 'I love you's to each other every few minutes.

I hadn't been so happy in so long. Not even Alec had made me feel like this. Like my whole life was blissful, like I was floating on air, like nothing could keep us apart. Everything we've been through together and apart had made us stronger. And I couldn't see my life with out him anymore. I could picture him and only him next to me through everything. Through our fashion line sky rocketing, through our engagement, through our marriage, birth, kindergarten, middle school, high school, college….and…it never stopped. I saw him there with me, loving me, and holding me. Never letting go, and always telling me how beautiful I was to him. And I loved him more for that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Angel **

**Chapter 13**

My 22nd birthday kicked in sooner then I expected. I'd been with Edward for almost 4 months already. We were talking more and more about our future, he even wanted to meet my parents soon. I wasn't so sure about that. To me, sadly, it seemed like everything my parents touched that was mine was tainted with bad luck. It's kind of sad to think of it like that. But I did.

I was sitting in a table at the club reserved for us. Edward sat next to me, Alice to my other side with Jasper close next to her. Emmett sat next to Edward with Rose. There was presents on the table, and even though I'd told them not to buy me anything, I knew they wouldn't listen.

"Well…open them." Alice squealed excitedly. I rolled my eyes and picked up the first gift.

"It's from Jasper." Alice shrieked. I laughed and rolled my eyes again. Slowly, I pulled the bow off and ripped the gift wrap off. Inside I found a beautiful black leather sketch book. It had my name in-scripted in silver.

"I love it Jasper. Thank you." he nodded and gave me a hug."Happy birthday Bella."

"Thanks." I whispered. I set the leather book on my lap and reached for the next one. I looked at Alice, waiting for her to tell me who it was from. She laughed and nodded towards Rose. I nodded and began to unwrap it. It was a box. I opened it and blushed, closing it back out.

"Wait I want to see." Alice shrieked, not knowing what was inside.

"No" I shrieked back, hiding it between Edward and I. Alice huffed and gave up. I smiled at Rose. She winked at me."Have a very happy birthday Bella." she smirked. I giggled like a school girl.

"Thanks Rose." my blush was still there. Edward tried to sneak a peek but I slapped his hand away. He pouted but let it go. I reached for the next one.

"It's from me." Alice said. I nodded and opened it up. Inside was a packet of construction contract. With a picture of floor plans on top. I gasped and looked at Alice."I finally got the city to approve it. We're breaking down the wall next to us, making the store bigger, and making you an office too." She shrieked.

"Thank you." I wrapped my arms around Alice and hugged her tightly. She laughed and kissed my cheek."Anything for my best friend." she smirked. I smiled and nodded. I reached for the last one.

"From me." Emmett said. I nodded and opened it up. It was a blue velvet box. I opened it and found a beautiful silver heart locket inside. I opened it and found a picture of Em and I as kids on the left side of the locket and an inscription on the right. _To my baby sister, I love you. Time is scarce, don't waist it._ I looked up at Emmett, with a watery smile. He chuckled and hugged me."Love you sis."

"Me to brother bear." I whispered. He nodded and patted my back. I sat back down on my seat.

"Thank you everyone. Their beautiful." I told them.

"No one said we were done." Edward said rolling his eyes.

"You said you wouldn't give me anything." I whined.

"I said I wouldn't buy you anything Bella. There's a difference." he smirked. I rolled my eyes and sighed. He chuckled and pulled a longer and wider wrapped present. He set it on the table. I unwrapped it and found a frame. Inside the frame was a sketch. I barley remembered that moment. I was sitting between Edward's legs on the beach. Emmett sat next to us with Rose between his legs, and Jasper much the same on our other side with Alice. I'd been sticking my tongue out at Emmett and he had as well. While the others were laughing. But the sketch, it was perfect and beautiful. He'd used black stencil as always. I looked up at Edward, my eyes getting tearful again. He chuckled and kissed my lips.

"Thank you. I love it." I whispered he nodded and set it next to us.

"Dam Eddie. Your good." Emmett praised. Edward smiled but rolled his eyes at Emmett calling him Eddie.

We spent a few more hours at the club dancing and having fun. After a while, Edward and I were both ready to go home. We grabbed my presents and headed out to his car. We decided on staying at my place today since it was closer to the bar then his place. We rode in silence. I was thinking of my friends, which were more like family now. I kept fingering the locket around my neck. It stopped a little below my breast.

"Your happy." Edward whispered, holding my hand. I smiled and nodded.

"Well…yeah." I whispered. He chuckled and brought my hand to his lips. He parked next to my car and helped me carry my things inside.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" he asked.

"Let's have a lazy day. We haven't had one in a while." I asked him. He nodded and pressed his lips to my neck.

"Whatever you want love." I sighed and nodded. In front of my door was a long box. I looked at it curiously. I opened the door to my apartment and kicked the box inside, noticing that it was light. I placed my presents on the table and Edward did the same. I picked up the box and carried it to the living room. Slowly, pulling the tape off, I opened it and pulled out what was inside. I dropped it instantly. I felt my world crashing. Broken on my floor was a frame. A white paper filled with Cindy's name. It was scribbled with red, blue, black, and green pen. Edward wrapped his arms around me. I noticed now that it was because I was sobbing.

"Shush baby…I'm right here. It's okay." he whispered, rubbing my back. I screamed, gripping to Edward. _Who would do this?_

EPOV

_Who would do this?_ I just didn't understand. Bella was asleep in her bed. I walked into the living room and locked up the door. I picked up the frame and opened it. I pulled the paper out and found both sides full with Cindy's name. but also filled with Cynthia. Some were big, some were small, some cursive, others bold. It looked like someone had spent a lot of time creating this for the purpose to hurt Bella. I turned her stove on and put the paper inside. I knew Bella wouldn't care. She wouldn't want to see it either. I threw the burning paper into her sink, watching it burn slowly.

It made me sick to think that someone had actually done it to hurt my Bella. There was only 4 individuals that knew what happened to Bella and Cindy. Alice, but she would have never done it. Alice loved Bella like her sister, she wouldn't dare. There was Alec, and I had a feeling he wouldn't either. Not only would he be hurting Bella, but also himself. There was Bella…but I mean…come on. I've been with her and she wouldn't do something to hurt herself. There was no fucken way she do it. And then there was…Jane. But it made no sense. From what Bella had told me, Jane was in a mental hospital. Locked up and put away for a very long time, probably till she died. So how could she be able to get something like this to Bella. To be honest, it made no sense unless there was someone helping her hurt Bella, or she'd escaped. But both reasons seemed unreasonable to me. I sighed and threw the frame to the garbage. I made sure the paper was nothing more then ashes.

I looked at the time and saw it was nearing 10am. I sighed and turned to make my way back to Bella.

The door rang though. I stopped at the middle of the hall and headed back towards the front door before Bella woke up. I opened it and found a man standing outside. He had black hair that fell over his blue eyes. He was a few inches shorter then me, a little scrawny, but he had muscles. He was sporting a frown on his face, and somehow looked like he had been sporting that frown for a very long time.

"Hi can I help you?" I asked.

"Is this Bella's apartment?" the man asked. I nodded.

"I'm Alec Vulturi. I need to talk to her." I looked at him wide eyed and stepped out the apartment, closing the door behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. Was it him? Had he sent that frame to Bella.

"She told you about me?" he whispered.

"Yes. Now why are you here?" I asked. He took a deep breath.

"Has she told you everything?" he asked. When he looked at me, I saw only sorrow and pain.

"Yes, everything."

"Then you know about Jane." he said.

"I know exactly what Jane did. Now what do you want?" my voice sounded very irritated. I was getting really annoyed with this guy.

"She escaped the mental institution I had her locked up in. She ran away….and I have reason to believe that she's here after Bella."


	14. Chapter 14

**Angel**

**Chapter 14**

"_She escaped the mental institution I had her locked up in. She ran away….and I have reason to believe that she's here after Bella."_

I heard the words, I just couldn't believe them. I stood outside of Bella's apartment, looking at her ex boyfriend. The man she'd been in love with as a teen. The one that she had gotten pregnant from…the one who's sister had killed their baby.

"What?" I asked, my voice no louder then a whisper.

"We found her room empty. The only thing there was a picture of Bella. I'd had that picture years before any of this happened. It had been when we'd just started dating. That picture went missing a few months later. I found it on her bed. But over Bella's face there was an 'X' scratched on it. And under…our daughter's name was there." he whispered the last part very sadly.

"Cindy." I whispered. He nodded painfully.

"Oh. My god." I whispered.

"The police are on the look out for her. And I…though I'd come to make sure Bella was okay. I didn't know if she was married, or have a boyfriend, I just needed to make sure she was protected."

"Yeah yeah. I get it." I whispered nodding at him.

"Jane….she's lost it over the years. It seems like she gets worse and worse each day. She's a fucken psycho path. I don't know exactly what she'll come up with. But you need to keep your guard up. Jane will stop at nothing anymore. She's lost it." I could also see the pain in his eyes at admitting that his twin sister was nuts. I felt bad for the guy.

"Alec, I love Bella. And I'm not letting anything happen to her. Promise."

"Good. I'm glad she has someone. I'm glad your able to make her happy…she is happy right?" he asked.

"Yeah. She is."

"Good. Take care of her will you." I nodded. He took a deep breath and turned to leave.

"maybe she won't come, maybe I'm just crazy." he admitted. I felt like I owed him the truth.

"She's here Alec." He stopped and looked at me, turning to see me with fear and shock.

"What?" he asked.

"Yesterday. It was Bella's birthday. We came up to her apartment…and we found a box outside. Bella opened it. She found a fucked up twisted frame inside. Cindy's name was written all over the white paper. Different dark colors, with different styles and font sizes. I just finished burning it."

"How…did…she take it?" he asked, holding to the wall for support. I had a feeling it hurt him just as much as it hurt her. I also had a feeling Alec was still in love with my Bella. I wouldn't blame him either.

"She cried. She sobbed until she was finally able to fall asleep." I whispered, looking at the door. He sighed and pressed his forehead to the wall.

"I hate Jane…"

"You don't." I whispered. He looked at me, ready to yell. But I hold up a hand."I know, it hurts. Bella knows that I've gone through something similar. Anyways. I know how bad it hurts, the feeling of loosing your life all at once. The pain of knowing that your baby is dead. The guilt, the heart ache, the killed joy you use to have. I know all those feelings Alec. And I know the hate you have towards the one that hurt your baby. I know how much you hate Jane, how much bad you wish would happen to her. But she's your twin sister. And all you can think about is the good she had once been. I know that even though you want to hate her, you can't. because she's still your baby sister. The hate Bella has for Jane is not what you feel towards your sister. Bella hates her, but that's only because Jane is nothing to her. But she's your sister, so I know that your not capable of hating her completely with out loving her." silent tears fell form his eyes. His hands were almost white from the fist he created. But he knew I was right.

"I think that's what bugs me the most. That after everything she did. After everything that Jane took from me. My love, my future, my daughter, my fucken heart…I still can't stop loving her. I think and I see my 5 year old sister, walking next to me and I remember how sweet she was. And I wake up every day, hoping for just one second, just a second, that nothing happened. That Jane wasn't a fucken nut, that Bella was sleeping next to me, still carrying our baby. That Bella and Jane are best friends, and that I'd soon get to meet Cindy in person." I put a hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"But that's not what happened. Jane did push Bella. And Cindy did die. Alec, this isn't your fault. No matter how much you look at it, it's not your fault. Jane lost it, she had a fucked up childhood, and she lost it. But that wasn't your fault. You have no blame to this. And the faster you acknowledge this, the faster you'll be able to be happy again."

"I…don't think I can ever be happy. And I think you know why." he said looking at the door behind me. I did understand why. I patted his arm and headed for my door.

"At least, get some closer, and let Cindy sleep in peace Alec. It's time you stopped mourning her." he didn't say anything. He just sighed and turned to leave. I closed the door behind me and headed towards Bella's room. I found her standing in front of her mirror with her back facing it and looking over her shoulder at the tattoo. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"I though you went back home." she whispered sadly. I shook my head, carrying her back to bed.

"I wouldn't even dream of leaving you right now baby. Not through what happened last night." I whispered. She sighed and nodded, resting her head on my chest.

"How…did it get here? And who?" she asked. I think she knew exactly who. Her face said it all.

"Alec was here a second ago." I whispered.

"What?" she asked, sitting up and looking at me.

"He dropped by to tell you something, but instead he told me."

"Oh. My. God. She's out isn't she? And she's here." she screamed. I sighed and hugged her close.

"Yes."

"Why? How? Where?" she screamed, holding to me tightly.

"Where? We don't know. But Alec and I both think that she's here in New York now. I'm sure it was her who left the frame last night. How? She escaped. How she escaped, I'm not sure either. Why? Well…I think you know why."

"She's….here to kill me." She whispered. I palmed her face and made her look at me.

"I…swear that I won't let anything happen to you." I vowed.

"No…Edward…she took my happiness once. She killed what was most important to me. She's going to do it again." She yelled.

"Baby, I won't let anything happen to you."

"I don't mean me….it's you." She yelled and pushed away from me. She stood in front of me, looking at me with pain and fear.

"Bella. No, she won't."

"Yes she will. Because that's exactly what she did last time. She killed Cindy, she took Alec's love, she took it all Edward. And now she's back. And when she finds out that you love me….she's going to take you away." The more she spoke, the more scared she became. She took farther steps away from me, like if she was to close to me, she'd kill me herself.

"Bella…no…" I tried to tell her. But she was by the doorway. She reached and closed the door before she ran out.

"Bella." I yelled and ran out the door. She was ahead of me, she had a head start. By the time I was down the hall, the elevator doors were opened.

"Dam it." I screamed, punching the wall. I hated at this moment that this stupid floor didn't have emergency stairs. I knew what I was going to complain to Bella's parents about soon. And I'd yell at the owner of this building for not checking. I had a feeling that we would all regret this.


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow! It's been a very long time. Sorry it took me forever in updating. My computer wouldn't cooperate with me. But I finally won! Human Vs Machine= Victory for Human!**

**HA! sorry I guess I'm just excited to come back. It's been a very long year and I've finally come back with more stories. So it's a good thing this story is finished and waiting in my docomantes to be updated. Check out my other stories. Their pretty kick ass, or so I hope they will be. Thanks guys. Love you all.**

**And I own nothing twilight related!**

* * *

**Angel**

**Chapter 15**

Bella ran out the elevator and out the building. She knew that it would take Edward a long time to get down. By the time he had, she'd be long gone. She stepped outside and looked at her car. She couldn't get on it, she had no keys. She didn't even have her dam shoes. Bella had no idea where she was going right now, or what she was doing. All she knew was that she had to stay away from Edward, far away to keep him away from Jane. If Jane found Bella on her own, that was fine, let her take it out on her, but not Edward. Bella loved Edward too much to let anything hurt him.

"I'm wasting time." she screamed at herself.

"You are." a voice said behind her. Bella turned shocked and found Jane standing in front of her. Jane stood there with a white gown. Her hair looked greasy and uneven. It stuck out in every direction, with knots too. She was still as small as Bella remembered her, but she seemed thinner, almost unhealthy.

"Jane." Bella whispered. Jane had a gun on her hand, pointed at the floor. Bella wondered for a second how'd she'd gotten a hold of that.

"You took him from me Isabella. You took Alec from me." Jane hissed. Bella let her tears fall, glaring at Jane.

"You took everything from me Jane. You took my life, my future, my daughter, and Alec." Jane screamed and pointed the gun at Bella from her answer.

"Alec was never yours. He was mine." she screamed.

"No. you have some sick twisted mind to even think that Alec loved you like a lover. You were his SISTER." Bella said it and pronounced it slowly.

Jane glared at her."He loved me even more for that." Jane sang.

Walking out of his car, Alec made his way towards Bella. He'd been getting in his car to leave when he found Bella. He'd been trying to see what she was doing when he found Jane threatening her.

"No Jane. I didn't love you more." Alec told her. Jane looked at her big brother, standing in front of Bella.

"Why do you always pick her Alec? I love you. Your suppose to pick me." She whined.

"Because I love her more Jane. I love her with my heart. But you took her from me. You took her love from me when you killed our daughter. It's your fault that my heart hurts, that I'm not happy, and that I lost Bella."

"No. your lying. You don't love her." She yelled.

"I'm not lying. Jane. You're my sister. That is all I will ever love you as. My twin sister. But I will always love Bella as my lover. I will love her as my soul mate. Not you. Get that in your sick twisted mind." Alec snapped at her.

"It's just because she's here. It's just because she's really pretty. But when I kill her, you'll see that you love me Alec. I know you will." she said sweetly. Alec felt sick, not knowing what part of her had ever been his baby sister. Jane took a step to the side and pressed the trigger. It went directly towards Bella. All Bella though at the moment was _'At least it's not Edward'_. Bella fell to the ground at the same time Edward was running out the building. He froze when he found Bella laying on the floor, blood spreading on her shoulder. Alec turned to glare at his sister. He pulled the gun from her and shot her. Jane died instantly from the close blow. Edward ran to Bella, kneeling in front of her.

"Baby…talk to me Bella. Please, stay with me." he begged, shaking her lightly. Bella smiled and sighed, looking at Edward.

"Sorry." She crocked out.

"Your so stupid Swan. Did you have to be the fucken hero?" Edward growled at her.

"I…love you Edward. I couldn't…let you die to." she whispered. Edward looked at Alec who was kneeling next to him, crying silently.

"Call 911." he snapped. Alec nodded and pulled his phone quickly.

"Bella. You have to stay with me baby. Please, you can't leave me." Edward begged. Bella sighed and looked up at Edward. She giggled and cupped his cheek.

"I was the one who saved you that night, and look at this, your trying to save me now…Edward. You saved me a long time ago. You gave me back my happiness. I love you for that. I love you so much." She whispered, her eyes fighting to be closed. There were sirens nearing. Edward looked up and found an ambulance nearing them.

"Baby, just a little longer. Fight it, stay here with me." he pleaded. She sighed and looked at him crying.

"Don't cry Edward….please don't cry." She whispered. They slipped her into a gurney quickly and carried her towards the ambulance. Edward climbed inside to, he watched the ER guys working on her. He could see spilling more blood . They pressed pressure on it, to stop the bleeding.

"What's your name sweet heart." the women asked Bella. She was putting pressure on the wound, trying to keep Bella conscious.

"Bella." She crocked out.

"Bella. That's a beautiful name. and how old are you?"

"22."

"Your still young…." They talked through the whole ride to the hospital. The moment they arrived, they had Bella out and pushing her towards the Emergency room. Edward was told to stay out there on the waiting room. He wanted to punch the guy who'd told him that, but he didn't want to hurt the person who was trying to save his girlfriend. Instead he stayed outside, waiting for someone to tell him what was going on. He dialed Alice's number first. He explained what happened, everything that happened. Alice told him that she'd call Emmett and get him to the hospital. Edward was glad, because he had no idea how he was going to tell him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Angel**

**Chapter 16**

It took almost 3 hours for someone to finally come out with news. A doctor walked over to us.

"Are you relatives of Ms. Swan?" he asked us.

"I'm her brother." Emmett said standing up next to me.

"Well, she lost a lot of blood." he admitted.

"Can't I donate my blood to her?" Emmett asked.

"Yes. That's the good news. Also, we were able to pull the bullet with out complications." he said with a smile. I breathed out with relief."Also…are you Isabella's husband?" he asked looking at me.

"Her boyfriend, but eventually husband." I smirked. He chuckled and nodded.

"Lucky for you that the baby wasn't harmed."

"Baby?" we all asked.

"Yes. Bella's 3 months pregnant." he said, confused why we were shocked. I stayed quiet for a few moments.

"She's pregnant?" I gasped out.

"Um, your all shocked. Why?" he asked us.

"Because…she didn't know…we didn't know…" Alice said next to me.

"Oh interesting. Well then, I'm happy to let you all know that Bella is 3 months along. The baby is healthy and unharmed. We've done ultra sounds and can see it beating perfectly fine. Nothing harmed it." he patted my shoulder and left. I stayed quiet for a few minutes before I turned to Jasper. He laughed at my smile.

"I'm going to be a dad Jazz." I whispered.

"Yeah Ed. You are." he said, giving me a hug and patting my back.

"Oh, my god. I can't believe it." Alice shrieked next to me, jumping on my back and hugging me. I laughed and hugged her as much as I would, since my arms couldn't stretch behind me. She got off and hugged Jasper. I looked at Emmett. And he seemed shocked too.

"You don't hate me do you?" I asked. He looked at me and shook his head.

"No….just trying to grasp on the though. I mean…my baby sister…she's going to be a mommy." he whispered. I nodded, feeling happy tears falling. I found the doctor talking to a nurse. I walked over to him.

"Doctor. Can I go…see her?" I asked.

"Oh. I'm sorry my boy. Yes, you can. Nurse, can you show this young man towards Ms. Swans room."

"Can we go?" Alice yelled next to Jasper. The doctor laughed and nodded. We all followed the nurse, the only one making noise was Alice. We were all just shocked. The nurse stopped in front of a door and opened.

"Be very silent. Ms. Swan is still sleeping." She told us. We all nodded and stepped into the room. Bella laid on the bed sleeping. She seemed peaceful and out of pain. Her hair was a little wet from sweat, and she laid a little awkward on her left side, keeping her shoulder a little arched. I think it took pain away from her shoulder doing this. I smiled and pulled a chair next to her. I grabbed her hand into mine and place my other hand over her stomach. I sighed and kissed her palm.

"I love you Bella." I whispered. It seemed like she smiled at my words, like she knew what I had said. I sighed and leaned over to press my lips over her stomach. She was pregnant. That was what made everything okay.

Bpov

I woke up to pain on my shoulder. I groaned and laid down against the bed. I opened my eyes and found Edward sleeping next to my hand. He was sitting on a couch with his head resting on my bed. He had one hand holding mine, and the other placed over my stomach. I smiled at him and ran my hand through his hair. He sighed and smiled.

"I love you." he whispered in his sleep.

"I love you too." I whispered back. He smiled a little brighter. Almost liked the doctor knew I was awake, he stepped into the room. He smiled when he saw me awake.

"Ms. Swan. So happy to see your awake and better."

"Shoulder hurts. Can't you give me something for it doc?"

"Would but can't." He said and smiled.

"Why not?" I asked confused.

"I'll let your boyfriend explain things." I narrowed my eyes at him and he just laughed. He walked over to my right side. He pulled the ugly blue gown down my shoulder and started to undress my wound. He cleaned it and wrapped it up with gaze again. I sighed, almost like I was more comfortable now that it was clean.

"Rest up dear. You'll need it."

"Thanks doctor. You sure about the meds though?" I pouted. He laughed and patted my head.

"Trust me. You won't want them." I sighed and watched him leave. Edward stirred next to me for a second. He opened his eyes and smiled when he found me awake.

"Sweetie, why won't the doctor give me pain medication?" I asked him. He chuckled and kissed my stomach. I looked at him like he was a little crazy but he just laughed.

"Because my beautiful and amazing girlfriend. You my love are pregnant."

"What?" I asked shocked. He laughed and placed my hand on my stomach, placing his over my hand.

"There's a tiny baby inside of you. Part of me…and part of you." he whispered with happy tears threatening to spill. I looked into his eyes shocked.

"really?" I asked.

"really." he nodded. I wrapped my good arm around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He laughed and kissed me back just as roughly.

"You have no idea how happy you make me love." Edward whispered.

"Is she or he okay? I mean…I didn't drink in the past…."

"3 months. Not, where it could have affected the baby. Beside's that, everything is good. Since you don't really drink pain medications, I don't have to worry about Tylenol with you. We'll just have to watch the sodas." he smirked. I giggled and curled my fingers into his, holding it tightly against my stomach."

I'm pregnant." I whispered. He smiled even brighter.

"You are."

"We're going to have a baby."

"We are."

"I think I love you a little more." I whispered. He laughed and pressed his lips to mine.

"me too." he muttered between my lips. I sighed and placed my other hand over his. We stayed like that for a while, just keeping our hands over my stomach, like we could feel what was inside. Which we couldn't, not technically at least. But soon we would.

"It's a boy." I told him. He looked at me confused.

"I know it's a boy." I smirked. He smiled brightly and kissed my hands.

"I wouldn't dream of betting against you."

"Smart move Mr. Cullen."


	17. Chapter 17

** Angel**

**Chapter 17**

"Finally home." I muttered. Edward rolled his eyes and carried me towards my bed. The others were behind laughing at my happiness for being home. I turned behind them and smiled at my family.

"You know I love you all right."

"We know Bella." Rose smirked.

"Good. Then get the fuck out." I smirked.

"Why?" Alice shrieked, feeling hurt.

"Because, me and my boyfriend need alone time to make up." I smirked.

"Ew." Emmett yelled and turned to leave with Rose next to him. Alice and Jasper smirked and turned to leave too. They laughed and closed the door behind them. I giggled and turned to Edward. He was smirking too.

"Make up?" he asked.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Well love. What kind of make up were you thinking?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"The kind that includes, no clothes, you on top of me, my legs around your waist, lots of moaning and panting, and sweat." I smirked. Edward laughed and laid me carefully on the bed. He hovered over me, taking most of his weight off of me by leaning on his arms.

"Baby, as much as I would like to show you exactly how much I missed your legs wrapped around my waist. Your still hurt from your shoulder."

"Edward, it's just my shoulder." I muttered.

"Yes, and one bad move could send you back to the hospital. Now, I suggest that I make you breakfast, bring movies to bed, and cuddle up next to you." I pouted. He chuckled and leaned over to kiss me. Before he could say anything, I smirked and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Bella." He warned.

"Edward….I feel sexually deprived." I whined. Edward laughed and lowered his hips against me. I gasped a little, feeling a bulge pressing between my legs. He smirked and rose an eyebrow.

"Is this really what you want?" he asked.

"Yes." I moaned.

"And you promise to stop me if it hurts?" he asked seriously.

"Yes." I said just as serious. He rolled his eyes and bent down to kiss me. I was just getting into the kiss when Edward bent down to hover over my stomach. He pulled my shirt up and left butterfly kisses everywhere.

"Mommy's so crazy baby." he whispered. He loosened my legs from around him and made his escape out the room.

"Edward." I shrieked. He laughed and headed towards the kitchen.

"I'll show you tease." I muttered under my breath. I slipped into the blankets carefully not to hurt myself. Slowly and even more carefully, I pulled my jeans off and underwear. I got rid of the shirt and bra too. I reached down with my foot and kicked the clothes under the bed. I smirked and made sure that I was covered with the blanket. I laid on my left side and waited for Edward to come back.

"baby, what do you want to eat?" he asked, coming in with movies in his hands.

"I'm not hungry Edward." I told him. He nodded and headed towards the TV. He put a movie on, I don't know which one, but I didn't care either. He got rid of his shirt, jeans, and socks. He was making things easier for me. I giggled at he turned to look at me confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just that you have a hot body." he rolled his eyes.

"Flattery will get you no where tonight Ms. Swan." he teased. I rolled my eyes too. He got in the covers and reached for me, wrapping his arms around my stomach and pulling me to him. I smirked when I felt my back hitting his chest. He gasped and rose his hands, feeling nothing but my breast. He touched lower and felt my naked thighs.

"Bella." he moaned.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"What's this?" he asked, his voice sounded husky and dripping of sex.

"It's called a thigh Edward. You know, what sometimes you have separated with your head between them." I joked. He groaned and flipped so I was laying my back on the bed. I squeaked with excitement. He hovered over my body and looked at me with hungry eyes.

"Do you know…how fucken hot…you are naked?" he asked between each kiss he left on my breast. I giggled and wiggled underneath him.

"I know. You've told me."

"Your dangerous love. Evil." he whispered.

"Maybe so Edward. But…with you, I get my way." I whispered between his lips. He groaned and lifted my legs up. He pulled his boxers down, kicking them lightly.

"I love it when you take control like that." He whispered. I smirked and kissed his jaw.

"Yeah?" I asked, the smirk still in my face.

"Yes." Edward moaned and thrust.

"Shit." I muttered, fisting the sheet with my bad hand. He smirked and gripped to one of my thighs, placing it against his hip.

"Like this?" he asked, thrusting again. I bit my lip and nodded. He chuckled and began to thrust rhythmically. He pressed both his palms on each side of my knees, pushing my legs apart. He drove harder this way, going deeper. He groaned and panted above me. I wasn't much better. I was moaning and fisting the sheet underneath me.

"I love you baby." he whispered, his eyes meeting mine. I moaned and tried to meet his thrust. But his hands on my thighs had me pinned down to the bed.

"I love you too." I whispered. He smirked and placed his hands at either side of my head. He leaned over and kissed me. My legs wrapped around his waist and meet his thrust.

"So…fucken beautiful…so mine." he moaned, nipping at my breast.

"Yours." I moaned.

"Mine." he growled, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. I moaned and fought back. His thrusts turned harder and faster. I could feel my orgasm nearing, and I knew Edward was just as close. He took my bottom lip between his teeth, sucking on it lightly. He flickered his tongue ring at my lip, reminding me of what that ring did to my clit.

"Fuck." I moaned, gripping to his arm. I fell back against the bed, feeling my orgasm hit me. It was almost like the first time again, it always felt that way. Edward thrust one more time before he spilled his load too. He groaned and pulled out, laying on my side. I knew it was only because he didn't want to hurt me. He wrapped his arms around my stomach and placed butterfly kisses on my shoulder.

"I love you so much Bella. Always."

"I love you Edward. Forever."


End file.
